Akatsuki No Kaizoku
by Namikaze D. Biyan
Summary: Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.
1. chapter 1 : Kru Pertama

**Akatsuki no kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

 _ **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda**_

 _ **Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.**_

 _ **Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll.**_

 **Episedo 1: Kru Pertama.**

 **East blue, kota logue.**

 **Pukul 15:38 waktu east blue.**

Kota ini disebut sebagai kota awal dan akhir karena dari kota inilah sang bajak legendaris Gold D. Roger lahir dan mati.

Disebuah restoran makanan lebih tepat disebuah meja direstoran tersebut menumpuk banyak sekali piring bekas makanan dari makanan ringan ataupun berat. Sang pelaku pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang melahap makanan tanpa menghiraukan piring-piring yang berserakan.

" happ..thambhah lwwagwhi.." Naruto menelah makanan yang ditenggorokan nya " ahhh.. Tambah lagi ! " Naruto berteriak pada waiters resstoran tersebut.

Orang-orang yang berada disamping Naruto hanya geleng kepala melihat betapa besar nafsu makan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

" Lihat Anata bahkan ia mau tambah lagi. Kurasa ia sudah makan sekitar 8 porsi ramen jumbo, apakah dia tidak kekenyangan ? " wanita dan juga suami nya berada disamping meja Naruto cuma bisa nonton Bagaimana Naruto menghabiskan Makanan-makanan tersebut.

" Kurasa ia tidak makan 3 bulan, lihat dia begitu tidak sopan. Makanan nya berserakan dimana-man, ya ampun kurasa dia tidak pernah belajar tata krama ". Sang suami yang ikut melihat kejadian absurd bagaimana Naruto makan ikut komentar.

Naruto yang memang berada disamping pria dan wanita tersebut tidak sengaja mendengar kalau mereka sedang membicarakan diri nya. Naruto menengok kesamping dimana meja kedua suami istri tersebut.

"ada apa " naruto bertanya pada kedua pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Kedua pasangan tersebut panik dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis kedua pelipis mereka.

" Ti-tidak a-ada, b-bukan begitu a-anata " sang istri menjawan dan melemparkan nya kepada sang suami.

" B-betul, t-tidak ada apa-apa ? Hehehe..." sang suami mencoba menyangkal dan akhir nya tertawa garing.

Dengan tamplang blo'on naruto percaya begitu saja " ohh.. Begitu.." tapi ada satu hal "..Apakah kalian tidak lapar ? " Naruto bertanya pada kedua pasangan tersebut.

" hemm..hemmphh.." kedua pasangan tersebut menggeleng kompak mungkin karna takut.

Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi bintang kejora ( Kaya judul lagu -_-" ).

" Benarkah, kalau begitu makanan kalian biar aku yang habiskan " Naruto langsung menghabiskan makanan yang ada dimeja tersebut.

Brruukk..

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya kasar pada kursi di meja nya karna kenyang.

" fwwaahhh.. Kenyang nya..." Naruto duduk sambil memegangi perut nya yang buncit karna kebanyakn makan.

" A-anata, bahkan dia tidak menyisakan tulang dari daging yang kita pesan " sang istri hanya bisa meratap makanan nya dimakan oleh Naruto. " ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus beri dia pelajaran ! " sang suami terlihat marah karna makanan yang pesan untuk istri dan diri nya dimakan oleh Naruto. Sang suami kita sebut saja bunga ( 'jangan panggil se'enak nya begitu author sialan nama ku valdes' , " oh maaf " ) oke kita ganti Valdes berdiri dan menundukan wajah nya lalu berjalan perlahan layak nya model di catwalk.

" hei kau, rambut kuning " Valdes berdiri didepan meja Naruto masih dengan menundukan wajah nya.

" are.. Ada apa paman ". Naruto yang tidak mengerti cuma bisa pasang wajah blo'on sambil bertanya.

" Kembalikan makanan ku ? " Valdes berkata dengan nada datar.

" Hee.. Apa maksud mu paman, aku tak mengerti ? "

" Kembalikan makananku.." Valdes mengangkat wajah dan tangan nya keatas siap untuk memukul Naruto. "..kiroii no baka ! " .

Whhuusshh... Valdes memukul naruto tapi, srriiinggg kepalan tangan Valdes menembus wajah Naruto " Hahh.." Valdes melongo tinju nya menembus wajah Naruto.

" kyyaaaa... Kepala nya tertembus..." Istri valdes teriak histeris melihat kejadian tersebut.

" K-kepala nya tertembus "

" D-dia B-bukan manusia "

" D-dia i-iblis " orang-orang yang berada disekitar pun yang melihat saling memberi argumen nya dengan wajah shock dan takut.

" Cepat pergi..! " semua orang yang ada direstoran berhamburan keluar hanya Naruto, Valdes dan orang misterius yang duduk dimeja paling pojok.

" Are.. Paman bisa kau singkirkan tangan mu, itu tidak sopan lohh " Naruto yang wajah masih tertembus pukulan Valdes sampai tangan Valdes terlihat dibelakang kepala Naruto.

Bruukkk.. Valdes mencabut tangan nya dan terjatuh lalu terduduk dilantai karna shock.

" Si-siapa k-kau sebenar nya ? " Valdes bertanya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

Naruto yang terduduk di kursinya mulai bangun dan menundukan kepala nya. Valdes yang takut mundur beberapa meter guna jaga jarak tapi, brrruuukkk sebuah meja menghalangi Valdes untuk mengurangi antara diri nya dan Naruto.

Naruto yang masih menundukan kepala nya mulai tersenyum lebah ahh bukan tapi nyengir tidak jelas sampai gigi-gigi nya kelihatan.

" Aku adalah..seseorang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut.." Naruto berujar dengan sangat yakin dan mantap. "..Aku adalah.." naruto mengangkat wajah sambil nyengir kuda "..sang pemuda paling tampan di Logue town Naruto ! "

" hah..? " Valdes dibuat bengong oleh Naruto karna pernyataan absurd yang ia deklarasikan.

Dimeja yang paling pojok direstoran tersebut duduk seorang yang memakai jubah yang menutupi kepala hingga kaki sehingga tidak terlihat. hanya siluet wajah dan rambut nya yang berponi yabg terlihat.

" Logia kah, pemuda yang menarik ? ".

" Paman, Aku nitip dibayarin iya, hoii.." Naruto memanggil waiters guna mberi tahu "..dia saudara ku.."sambil nunjuk Valdes yang masih bengong "..dia yang bayar semua nya, terima kasih " Naruto lekas cepat pergi dari restoran tersebut meninggalkan Valdes yang bengong.

" Tuan, apakah sudah selesai, ini bill yang harus anda bayar ? " sang waiters memberikan bill kepada Valdes yang terduduk dilantai dengan ekspresi bodoh.

 **Pukul 15:08 waktu East Blue**

" hahh..pertama-pertama yang aku butuhkan untuk berlayar adalah sebuah kapal, tapi dimana aku bisa mendapatkan nya ? " Naruto berjalan dikerumunan orang sambil berpikir dimana dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah kapal (Author : di bungkus kopi abc pasti ada, Naruto : baaka. Aku tidak suka kopi)

Cliingg.. Sebuah lampu bohlam tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping kepala pirang Naruto.

" Ahh.. Tentu saja pelabuhan, disana banyak sekali kapal yang bisa aku gunakan untuk berlayar , yosshh senchou-Naruto sudah diputuskan.." Naruto memasang wajah alay ala anak jaman abg sekarang "..kita menuju pelabuhan ".

Naruto berjalan dengan berdendang sepanjang jalan dengan mengatakan " kapal ~..kapal~..kapal~.." ingat SEPANJANG JALAN. ( naruto : author sialan, kau membuatku seperti orang gila saja. Author : khekhe..itu hanya permulaan naruto)

Diantara kerumunan orang tersebut terlihat orang yang memakai jubah berwarna coklat mengikuti kemana Naruto akan pergi ( author : macam stalker aje). Dia terus mengawasi hingga sampai dipelabuham yang terdapat banyak kapal.

" Itu semua kapal angkatan laut dan satu kapal milik tenryuubito, jelas disini tidak akan ada kapal bajak laut, pelabuhan ini adalah Markas Angkatan Laut yang dipimpin Smoker sipemburuh putih. Bunuh diri kata yang pantas bagi mereka yang kemari "

Naruto yang melihat dari jauh pelabuhan tersebut karna didepan pelabuhan otu berdiri markas angkatan laut. Naruto menajamkan penglihatan sekira nya kapal mana yang akan ia gunakan dan ia sudah mendapat kan satu kapal yang berbeda dari kapal yang diantara sebelaj nya, begitu megah dan indah.

Cliing.. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi bintang (lagi).

" Sugoi~..". Naruto mengepalkan tangkan lalu mengukul tangan kiri nya sendiri karna iya sudah memutuskan kapal mana yang akam ia paka i "..yoshh sudah diputuskan kapal itu yang akan gunakan untuk berlayar "

Orang misterius tersebut dibuat kaget omongan Naruto _ **'dia ingin memakakai kapal tenryuubito, dasar bocah gendeng, tapi suka keberanian nya '**_

Setelah menetapkan kapal mana yang akan ia gunakan ia pergi menuju kepusat kota lebih tepat nya ke Antique House ditempat ini Naruto Akan belanja beberapa pakaian untuk nya.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa toko akhir nya Naruto sampai di Antique House ditempat ini begitu terkenal karna baju-baju nya berkelas dan harga nya pum sangat murah. Naruto masih memilih beberapa pakaian untuk nya dan juga untuk orang misterius tadi, Naruto sebenar nya tahu kalau dia diikuti bahkan sampai di Antique House pun masih diikuti karna dia hanya memakai jubah berwarna coklat dan kelihatan sangat usang Naruto mencoba membeli beberapa pakaian lebih tapi dia dengan bodoh nya tidak menyadari yang mengikutinya itu laki-laki atau perempuan dan ketika masih asyik memilih mata Naruto terfokus pada jubah yang seperti dikenakan para petinggi Angkatan Laut tapi memiliki motif yang berbeda. Jika pada jubah Angkatan Laut dibelakang bertuliskan Keadilan maaka jubah tersebut berlambangkan Awan Merah.

" Paman, apakah kau mempunyai lambang bendera Awan merah ? "Naruto bertanya kepada pemilik toko apakah dia mempunyai Lambang bendera Awan Merah.

" Ahh.. Sepertinya ada, tapi buat apa kau membutuhkan bendera Awan merah itu " sang pemilik tko seperti nya penarasan.

" ahh.. Ettoo..anoo..ahh hiasan ya hiasan pada rumah ku " Naruto gugup jika dia jawab jujur untuk lambang kapal bajak laut maka tidak diberikan.

" ohh.. Begitu, tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan "

Naruto menunggu didepan kasir untuk lambang bendera yang akan dia gunakan.

Naruto melihat kearah pintu yang terbuat kaca yang tidak tertutup apapun sehingga bisa melihat keadaan diluar, Naruto memperhatika siluet bayangan yang ada disebuah jalan lorong.

 _ **' Masih mengikuti ya? '**_

" Ini, lambang bendera yang kau minta tuan ? "

Sang penjaga tokoh membuyarkan pengamatan Naruto tentang orang misterius yang mengikuti nya.

" ahh.. Berapa semua nya paman ?"

Naruto ingin cepat membayar dan membongkar kesok dari orang yang mengikuti diri nya.

" semua nya 27 ribu β tidak termasuk bendera ini, karna ini gratis "

Mata Naruto berbentuk bintang (Lagi) " Benarh..? kau benar-benar paman yang baik, siapa nama mu paman ? " Naruto bertanya masih dengan mata yang berbintang.

" hahaha.. Terima kasih, Nama ku Jiraiya " Jiraiya tertawa karna dipuji Naruto.

" Aku Naruto, kalau begitu ini uang nya.." Naruto menyodorkan uang kepada Jiraiya..".

Jaa, kapan-kapan aku akan kembali lagi nanti " jiraiya hanya terseny menanggapi kepergian Naruto.

" Perasaan ini, perasaan saat kita berlayar bersama dulu, bukan begitu **Roger "**

Jiraiya berujar selepas kepergian Naruto.

 **Pukul 23:15 waktu East Blue.**

Naruto memperhatikan dari kejauhan Markas Besar Angkatan Laut. Markas besar Angkatan Laut itu sendiri menghadap dua sisi yaitu selatan dan utara, Laut dan Daratan. Begitu banyak penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk kepelabuhan, tanpa izin kau tidak boleh kepelabuhan, jadi hanya para Angkatan Laut atau orang-orang yang mendapat izin masuk kepelabuhan seperti untuk berdagang atau mengexport dan mengimpor barang-barang. Naruto masih terus memperhatikan. Markas besar tersebut mata nya menatap serius setiap pasukan yang berjaga didepan gerbang, dimenara pengintai, ataupun didalam Markas. Tentu bukan perkara bukan

perkara mudah untuk masuk-pergi dengan selamat dari Markas Besar angkatan laut. Butuh perjuangan dan kerja keras tapi bukan itu yang ia butuhkan ia hanya perlu menyelinap masuk lalu menuju kapal yang akan ia gunakan untuk berlayar tapi.. Ada satu sekarang yaitu..

Sriingg.. Naruto muncul disamping orang misterius **grreeeppp..** Lalu menangkap dengan cara memeluk orang tersebut dari belakang.

" kyaa.. Lepaskan dasar mesum " Naruto yang menangkap penguntit tersebut jadi bingung.

" Aku mesum, katamu " tentu Naruto tidak terima dan bodoh nya Naruto masih belum sadar siapa yang dia tangkap.

" Aku yang seharus nya berkata seperti itu, dasar penguntit " Naruto jelas tak terima, ia malah menambah dekapan nya hingga menekan dada orang tersebut sangat kuat.

" hyyaa.. L-lepaskan, A-aku mohon " orang tersebut dengan suara yang parau minta untuk melepaskan dekapan Naruto. Ahh..dan sangat sangat bodoh nya lagi Naruto masih belum sadar apa yang ia dikap. " tida akan, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, sebelum kau jawab pertanyaan ku? .." orang tersebut hanya menggangukkan kepala tanda setuju tapi.." Kenapa kau menganggukan kepala mu ? " dengan polos nya Naruto berkata seperti itu. ' _ **Dasar kuning mesum, kau masih tidak mengerti, kau menekan mereka (?) terlalu kasar, akan ku bunuh kau setelah ini '**_

" A-aku a-akan menjawan p-pertanyaan mu ahh " orang berjubah tersebut menjawab dengan payah. " baiklah, siapa kau dan kenapa kau mengikutiku ? " Naruto sangat penasaran dan yang paling membuat nya penasaran kenapa dada nya begitu kenyal dan lembut. ( author : itu oppai goblog, oppai, sesuatu yang dipuja kaum adam, OPPAI. Naruto : kau sangat nista -_- )

" Mi-Miya, A-asma miya, pendekar pe-pedang, t-tolong lepaskan a-aku " Miya memohon kepada Naruto agar dilepaskan.

" Begitu.." Naruto melepaskan dekapan dan bunyi "ahh" yang negitu merdu keluar dari bibir manis Miya. " kau seorang pendekar pedang, kalau begitu ikutlah aku jika kau mau " Miya memunggungi Naruto sambil mengutuk Naruto yang se'enak jidat nya mendekap buah dada nya begitu keras, Miya tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto ia masih ingin mengutuk pria kuning mesum dibelakang nya, jika dia menyerang Naruto itu Juga tidak akan berhasil, Miya tau Naruto pengguna buah iblis tipe logia yang tidak akan terluka terkecuali menggunakan haki dan sial nya ia belum bisa sepenuh nya menggunakan haki.

" Hei, kenapa kau melamun seperti itu " Naruto yang menunggu jawaban Miya sudah bosan karna terlalu lama. Tapi.. " apa aku boleh memegang dada mu lagi, miya, itu terasa aneh" ohh.. Dia kelewat polos tidak bisa membedakan apa itu buah surga dan buah setan.

" jika kau melakukan itu lagi aku berjanji akan membunuh mu sekarang juga ! " Aura mengerika menguar dari tubuh Miya yang masih memblalangi Naruto dan masih mengenakan jubah bertudung yang usang seolah menambah aspek mengerikan.

Naruto yang merasakan Aura yang mengerikan langsung keringat dingin " a-ah..b-baiklah, bisa kau lepaskan jubah mu itu " kening Naruto berkerut karna tidak mendapat jawaban dari Miya. Naruto mencoba mengulangi nya lagi " Miya bi-.." **Srreekkk..** Miya menarik jubah tudung nya dan terlihatlah Miya yang memakai baju terusan seperti armor suit berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dan hanya sebatas paha lalu dipinggang nya terdapat pedang sebagai bukti diri nya ahli berpedang. Rambut berwarna ungu panjang diikat ponytail dan kaki jenjang nya dibalut sepatu sangat panjang sampai paha (gak tau nama nya apa) Miya terlihat sangat seksi. Setelah melepas jubah nya Miya nenghadap kearah Naruto.

" ohh.. Jadi Kau seorang wanita " Naruto yang sudah memegang aset penting Miya bahkan berekspresi biasa saja seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun.

" cihh.. Bahkan kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, tapi bukan itu yang aku katakan tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu aku disini dan kau bisa secepat itu ? " ini yang mengganjal pikiran Miya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan nya lalu menaruh dibelakang kepala nya " Tentang aku bisa tahu kamu disini entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi kenapa aku bisa secepat itu karna aku memakan buah sunpo-sunpo no mi yang membuatku jadi manusia pembuka dimensi, aku bisa berpindah secara cepat karna aku berpindah dari sana.. " Naruto menunjuk tempat nya tadi dengan bibir nya karba tangan nya sibuk "..kesini.."

Kening Miya berkerut bingung, buah iblis yang sangat langka pasti nya sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu. " begitu ya, ta-" " kenapa kau mengikuti ku ? " Naruto memotong ucapan Miya.

Jduutt.. Tanda pagar muncul didahi Miya karna kesal tapi ia tahan " Baiklah, kenapa aku mengikutimu ? , karna aku tertarik padamu.." muka Miya mulai timbul bintik-bintik merah "..T-tapi jangan salah artikan tertarik itu aku menyukaimu-" "aku tidak berpikir seperti itu kok " jawab naruto polos ' _ **Geezzz..dia bisa membuatku mati darah tinggi '**_

 _ **"**_ di loguetown ini sudah banyak sekali para bajak laut yang tertangkap, dan kau ingin mengawali perjalanan mu dari sini itu sungguh suatu hal konyol, sebelum kau bisa mengibarkan bendera kau sudah berada di impel down " Miya menjelaskan berbahaya nya loguetown kareba disini terdapat markas besar angkatan laut.

Naruto tersenyum lalu melepaskan kedua tangan nya yang ia lipat " aku tidak peduli, seberapa kuat mereka, seberapa banyak mereka aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan mengalahkan banyak orang hebat dan membuat ku terkenal, dan mendapatkan One Piece dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Karena itu...aku tidak akan mencabut ucapan ku karena ini petuaLangan ku " Naruto mengakhiri ucapan nya dengan tekad yang kuat.

Miya terbengong sesaat, otak manusia nya seolah berhenti bekerja Karena ucapan Naruto.

" Kalau begitu maukah kau bergabung dengan bajak laut Awan Merah, dan menjadi teman ku ?" Naruto berkata sambil berharap pada Miya untuk mau bergabung dengan nya.

Setelah sekian lama merenung Miya akhir nya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Awan Merah.

" tapi tunggu, dimana perbekalan mu, Naruto " betul, Kenapa ia sampai lupa, kalau kita mau berlayar kita harus punya bekal untuk makan dan lain sebagai nya.

Naruto mengerti kenapa Miya berkata seperti itu, itu wajar, karna Naruto hanya membawa jaket orange yang dibiarkan terbuka dan celana pendek jeans berwarna orange dan sepatu boot nya.

" Aku menyimpan nya di dimensi ku, kau tenang saja.." Naruto menenangkan Miya yang sepeeti nya dibuat khawatir tanpa persediaan makananan maka ia akan liar membunuh dan memakan saudari ifu tsendiri.

Dibukit yang tidak jauh dekat dengan markas angkan laut yaang besar bukan main

" baiklah, tujuan pertama kita adalah membajak kapal putih itu " Naruto menunjuk kapal putuj

nya

" K-kau gila, itu kapal mik tenryuubito. Kau akan diBunuh jika sampai tertangkap-.."

" hehehe.. Aku hanya perlu menghajar mereka bukan.."

TBC

 **Gahh... Udah lumayan lama gak nongol ehh malah buat cerita lagi kaya nya project Uchiha No Sharingan hiatus dulu mau fokus pada satu cerita dulu agar konsep cerita dan alur nya sesuai buat para readers dichap depan bakalan banyak action tentang kekuatan buah setan naruto yaitu sunpo sunpo no mi yang berarti dimensi, buah ini memiliki banyak sekali kemampuan dan akan terkuak seiring berjalan nya waktu. Dan kemampuan asama miya saya ambil dari sekirei. Naruto belum jelas asal usul dan dalam fict ini tidak ada sangkut paut nya dengan dunia ninja jadi ini real dunia one piece mungkin habya chara nya saja.**

 **Oke buat para reader untuk review dan bila ada kesempatan akan saya balas tentu diakhir setiap chapt.**

Hmm sampai jumpa di chapt berikut nya.

Jaa ne.


	2. Chapter 2 : Serangan Mematikan, Miya

**Akatsuki no kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

 _ **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda**_

 _ **Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.**_

 _ **Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll.**_

 **CHAPTER 2 : SERANGAN MEMATIKAN**

 **NYAWA MIYA DALAM BAHAYA.**

Naruto mengepalkan tinju nya lalu mata nya fokus pada Markas Angkatan Laut " satu anggota kru bajak laut Akatsuki sudah ada, maka sekarang adalah awal petualangan kita. Dari sini east blue, loguetown kita mulai pelayaran kita dari pulau ini tapi.." Naruto membalikan badan nya menghadap Miya yang terdiam menyaksikan Naruto yang mendeklarasikan ucapan nya "..tentu sebagai kapten aku harus tau kemampuan awak ku, Miya. Selain berpedang kau ahli dalam bidang apa untuk pelayaran kapal ?" Naruto bertanya pada Miya yang masih diam.

Ohh.. Naruto bertanya pada nya keahlian seperti apa yang ia punya sebagai ahli dalam pedang, tapi apa ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa diri nya sebenar nya yahh mungkin dia tidak akan bercerita kalau Naruto tidak bertanya. Dan mengapa Miya dengan mudah nya mau menerima ajakan Naruto untuk bergabung menjadi kru bajak laut Akatsuki yang pertama. Mungkin ia akan cerita akan masa lalu nya yang kelam nanti.

Naruto yang memamg tidak suka menunggu harus terpaksa diam dan menunggu jawaban Miya tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menunggu ia harus segera pergi untuk pelayaran pertama nya. " Err.. Miya ? " Naruto mencoba untuk memanggil Miya yang terlihat melamun entah berpikir tentang apa.

Plluukk.. Naruto memegang pucuk kepala Miya yang jauh lebih pendek dari Naruto sekitar 20 cm dan membuyarkan lamunan Miya. " hee.." Miya terperanjat kaget. " Kau tenang saja. Saat kau memutuskan untuk menjadi teman ku maka aku akan melindungi mu dari apapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman ku mati. Aku akan melindungi mu tak peduli apapun meski nyawa ku taruhan nya dan itu janji ku sebagai Kapten " Naruto menenangkan dan mencoba membuat Miya percaya pada nya " jadi percayalah pada ku.." Naruto memandang mata Miya yang tersirat akan kepedihan dan kesepian. Miya yang tadi melamun berpikir tentang diri nya sendiri mengapa ikut dengan Naruto dan kenangan-kenangan pahit dimasa lalu yang ia kubur entah bagaimana bisa muncul kembali dan hilang seketika ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. **Tess.. Tess..** Mata Miya mulai berair dan tak kuasa untuk berhenti. Miya menangis tapi sebab dan kenapa ia menangis dia sendiri tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh seperti Naruto berkata seindah itu. Sungguh itu adalah ucapan pertama yang ia dengar ada orang yang ingin melindungi nya.

Naruto yang melihat Miya menangis hanya tersenyum lalu membalikan badan nya tidak mau berlama-lama melihat air mata Miya yang mengalir deras.

Naruto memandang kedepan ke Markas Angkatan Laut. " Baiklah.. Kita mulai petualangan kita "

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanan nya kedepan. **Dimension_Passagge of Time. Sriiiinnggg...** Setelah mengucapkan Nama jurus nya didepan Naruto muncul suatu pusaran hitam yang membesar dan cukup dilewati oleh Naruto dan Miya. Miya yang tadi menangis harus terpaksa melototkan mata nya. Hell.. Apa-apa'an kemampuan nya itu awal nya dia tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa membuka dimensi tapi pernyataan nya itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan jurus nya bermaksud membuat jalan pintas harus menengok kebelakang dimana Miya yang tadi menangis harus bengong dengan tidak elit nya . " Ini bohongkan " gumaman Miya yang masih tidak percaya. " hoii.. Kenapa kau melamun begitu. Ayo cepat kita tidak punya banyak waktu " Naruto membuyarkan aksi bengong Miya. " T-tunggu.. Ki-kita mau kemana ?" Miya yang belum sepenuh nya sadar dari rasa keterkejutan nya terpaksa mengikuti Naruto karna dia ditarik ( diseret) oleh Naruto untuk kepusaran hitam yang dibuat Naruto " Banyak cincau. Cepat masuk cerewet ". Miya yang takut memberotak tapi apa daya dia tidak kuasa tenaga Naruto terlampau besar. " Tidak..tidak.. Mau aku bawa kemana kau, kapten hentai " itu teriakan terakhir Miya sebelum hilang ditelan pusaran hitam bersama Naruto.

 **AKATSUKI NO KAIZOKU**

 **Sriinggh...** Muncul pusaran hitam disebuah kapal mewah milik Tenryuubito lebih tepat nya di tengah bagian kapal tersebut " Urusei.. Baka.. Kenapa kau berteriak begitu " didalam pusaran tersebut terdengar Suara seorang lelaki " Kau bawa aku kemana, mesum " dan seorang wanita yang seperti nya merasa diri nya dalam bahaya.

Dua orang yang bertugas menjaga kapal yang berada di dek kapal mendengar keributan segera keluar dan mengecek keadaan. Dua anggota angkatan laut itu pergi ke begian tengah kapal " ada apa, kenapa kalian terburu-buru begitu ? " ketika kedua anggota angkatan laut tersebut ingin pergi kebagian tengah kapal mereka bertemu " ahh.. Gunsou. Aku mendengar dari atas bagian kapal ada suara seseorang ribut " salah satu anggota angkatan laut yang berpangkat prajurit melaporkan kalau ada keributan dari bagian atas kapal.

" Benarkah? " sersan helmeppo tidak yakin. " hai, kami yakin gunsou " jawab kedua nya prajurit tersebut kompak. " Begitu. Kita cek bersama "

.

.

Naruto dan Miya yang muncul dibagian tengah kapal masih mengamati bagian sekitar. " Miya, apa kau bisa mengemudikan kapal ini " Naruto bertanya pada Miya dia berharap Miya menjawab 'ya' karna jujur dia tidak bisa mengoperasikan kapal semewah ini. " tentu saja " Miya yang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar kapal menjawab pertanyaan Naruto masih dengan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar..

 **Tapp..tapp..tapp..**

Terdengar suara yang mendekat kearah mereka dari arah belakang tempat dek kapal berada. **'** _ **ada yang datang '**_ batin Miya menginterupsi. " Naruto bersiap, ada yang datang dari belakang dek kapal " Miya memberi tahu pada Naruto. Naruto yang memang sudah tahu akan ada orang yang datang bersiap untuk bertarung.

Helmeppo yang pertama kali sampai ditempat keributan tadi melihat ada dua orang, seorang wanita dan laki-laki. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

" Siapa kalian ? " helmeppo memasang sikap waspada lalu muncul dua anggota angkatan laut dibelakang nya.

" Kami.." Naruto menunjuk diri nya sendiri "..kalian tidak perlu tahu, tapi satu hal yang kalian harus tahu.." Naruto menundukan kepala nya sehingga tidak terlihat ekspresi nya "..aku ingin kapal ini " Naruto merangsek maju menyerang tiga angkatan laut yang seperti nya ingin menghalau rencana mereka. Karna reflek yang terlatih helmeppo mengambil senjata andalan nya yaitu amok kukri yang ia taruh dibelakang celana nya. Naruto melompat dan bersiap memukul Helmeppo. Helmeppo tidak mau kalah dia mengambil senjata nya dan siap ditebaskan keperut Naruto. Helmeppo menyeringai karna ia menundukan kepala nya menghindari pukulan Naruto dan bersiap menebas Naruto. **Whuusshh... Sliingg..** Tebasan Helmeppo hanya menembus tubuh Naruto _**' nani !? '**_ Naruto tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan nya dia menendang punggung Helmeppo hingga tersungkur. Dua prajurit yang melihat Sersan mereka dikalahkan dengan mudah mulai takut. " G-gunsou " salah satu dari memanggil Helmeppo yang tersungkur. Naruto sekarang berhadapan dengan dua prajurit angkatan laut yang takut kepada diri nya " K-kuso.." salah satu prajurit mengambil senapan dan mengarahkan nya pada Naruto.

Miya yang melihat salah satu prajurit angkatan tersebut menodong pistol membuat Miya panik. Bukan karna Naruto yang ditodong tapi karna suara tembakan nya bisa saja mengundang banyak angkatan laut yang akan datang. " Naruto, cepat hentikan tembakan nya itu bisa menimbulkan masalah " Naruto yang berjalan perlahan mengintimidasi dua prajurit tersebut terganggu karna intruksi dari Miya " hee.." Naruto menoleh kearah Miya " apa maksud mu " Naruto yang tidak mengerti cuma bisa berekspresi bodoh dan malah nanya balik. **Dorr..dorr..dorrr.. Dorr.**

Kedua prajurit yang melihat Naruto lengah segera melepaskan tembakan dan hanya menembus kepala dan tubuh Naruto. ' _shimatta, hal yang merepotkan akan datang '_

" huwaa.. P-peluru ku h-hanya tertembus "

" C-cepat p-pergi dari sini "

Kedua prajurit itu pun lari tapi Miya yang melihat mereka kabur tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi.

 **Swwiingg..** Miya muncul secara tiba-tiba didepan dua prajurit angkatan laut " **Aku benci Angkatan Laut ".. Bruukk..** Kedua prajurit tersebut jatuh terduduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kental. Miya memegang gagang pedang dipinggul sebelah kiri nya.." **Matilah "..Slaasshh..crrraatt..** Miya membunuh kedua prajurit angkatan laut tersebut dengan kejam. Ia menebas kepala mereka darah segar muncrat membasahi lantai kapal bahkan baju Miya pun sedikit terciprat darah tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut terdiam mematung. Apa yang Miya lakukan, bukan karna Miya membunuh orang. Tapi cara Yang ia lakukan. Naruto melihat setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Miya barusan begitu terasa akan kemarahan.

" Naruto kita harus cepat, sebelun mereka menyadari keberadaan kita ?! " Miya mengiterupsi Naruto yang bengong. Miya berjalan kearah Naruto yang berdiri diam mematung. Miya berdiri didepan Naruto tapi Naruto masih belum sadar. Miya memperhatikan wajah Naruto, tampan memang kalau dia tidak bodoh. Mata biru nya, pipi nya dan rambut kuning nya yang acak-acakan tapi rapih seolag memberi kesan tersendiri bagi Miya. Tanpa sadar Miya menggerakan tangan keatas lalu membelai wajah Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan sentuhan dipipi nya akhir nya sadar. " Are.. Miya ? " Miya tersadar apa yang ia lakukan tangan kanan nya masih membelai wajah Naruto " Hee..?! " dan akhir nya.. **Plakk..plakk..plakk..plakk..**

Miya menampar Naruto entah kenapa dia sendiri tidak tahu..

Naruto memegang pipi nya kanan kiri yang terdapat cap tangan Miya " Ittai.. Dasar wanita aneh, menampar wajah tampan ku tanpa permisi dulu "

Pipi Miya merah menahan malu _**' apa yang ku lakukan tadi? '**_ Miya cuma diam tidak menanggapi ocehan Naruto yang tidak jelas.

" Ternyata kalian yang membuat keributan itu, iya "

Seseorang berkata sambil menyenderkan punggung nya pada tiang layar sambil sesekali menghisap cerutu yang ada dimulut dan dihembuskan.

" Kalian akan ditangkap karna melukai, membunuh prajurit angkatan laut dan percobaan membajak kapal milik Tenryuubito " orang misterius yang muncul secara tiba-tiba langsung to the point pada permasalahan yang terjadi.

" hee.. Sejak kapan kau disitu dan siapa kau ? " Naruto yang masih memegang kedua pipi nya bertanya pada orang tersebut.

Miya yang tau siapa orang tersebut memasang sikap waspada dia pegang erat pedang yang ada di pinggang nya.

.

.

" Naruto bersiaplah, lawan kita sekarang adalah kapten yang memimpin Markas angkatan laut tersebut " Miya memberikan informasi kalau orang tersebut berbahaya.

Orang tersebut yang bersandar pada tiang layar wajah nya tidak kelihatan karna tertutup bayangan tiang itu yang disandari nya. " Baiklah seperti kau mengetahui ku ojou-chan dan aku disini semenjak adegan romantis kalian "

Muka Miya memerah karena orang tersebut melihat adegan yang menurut nya memalukan.

" Diam kau. Naruto, waspadalah dengan. Karena dia tempat ini jadi begitu mengerikan bagi seorang bajak laut pemula seperti kita.." orang misterius tersebut menegakan badan dan berjalan keluar dari bayang-bayang tiang yang menghalangi wajah nya. " Sang pemburu putih, Kapten Smoker "

Smoker mengambil cerutu yang di mulut nya dan menghembuskan asap cerutunya " Sayang sekali. Kalian sedang tidak beruntung "

 **Treekk...** Smoker mengambil senjata andalan nya yang berada dipunggung nya lalu mengarahkan nya pada Naruto dan Miya. " sebaik nya kalian menyerah. Jangan paksakan keberuntungan kalian "

" Naruto, biar aku yang menghadapi nya.." Miya menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya. Ia memegang erat pedang nya dan bersiap melakukan serangan "..Sebaik nya kau bersiap untuk menjalankan kapal ini. Tidak waktu untuk berdebat " Miya yang tau Naruto tipe orang yang tidak mau disuruh memperingati Naruto "..Kesempatan sekecil apapun kita haru memanfaatkan nya "

 **Di Markas Angkatan Laut.**

Terlihat begitu banyak pasukan dari angkatan laut yang berjaga disekitar kapal yang ada di dermaga kapal setelah mendapat sinyal darurat sebuah tembakan yang berasal dari kapal Tenryuubito maka seluruh kru Angkatan Laut berjaga disekitar dermaga mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk.

" Souchou-san, kenapa kita harus berjaga disini ?, kenapa kita tidak kepung saja mereka dari kedua sisi kapal lalu tembak mereka ?! " seorang prajurit yang berjaga dan dekat dengan Sersan Tashigi bertanya kenapa mereka semua harus berjaga kenapa tidak langsung tangkap saja.

" Itu benar, Souchou-san. Kita ini Angkatan Laut, kita harus cepat tangkap mereka " seorang prajurit lagi ikut membenarkan ucapan teman nya.

Tashigi menatap kapal milik tenryuubito yang besar. Kapten Smoker sudah mempercayakan hal ini kepada nya _**' Tashigi, seperti nya ada penyusup berhasil masuk. Tapi meskipun begitu seharus nya itu sudah disadari oleh pihak kita, akan tetapi...seperti nya orang ini bukan orang biasa. Kerahkan angkatan laut untuk berjaga di dermaga biar aku yang urus. Misi kali ini menggagalkan pembajakan kapal tenryuubito dan jika itu gagal, masalah besar yang akan datang. Kau pimpin pasukan didermaga '**_

Tashigi tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain mempercayai perkataan atasan nya. Karna ia percaya dengan kapten nya. " Hal itu tidak bisa kita lakukan. Jika kita menyerang mereka secara membabi buta didalam kapal, itu akan berdampak besar akan kerusakan pada kapal Tenryuubito. Smoker-san sudah mengatan untuk berjaga jadi percayakan saja pada nya. Jadi kumohon tenang dan tetap waspada " Tashigi sebagai pemimpin pasukan yang ditugaskan Smoker mencoba meyakinkan mereka agar tetap berjaga.

" Meskipun kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi.." seorang prajurit yang merasa diri nya perlu melakukan sesuatu kepada penyusup terpaksa harus tetap diam dan berjaga.

Tashigi yang melihat suasan sudah tidak kondusif lagi mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

" Minna. Tetap diam ditempat dan siaga. Kita tidak tahu musuh seperti yang kita hadapi. Jadi kumohon.. Sebagai pemimpin kalian aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamtan kalian. Tetap diam dan siaga.." Tashigi mengakhiri ucapan dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh wajah nya.

Seluruh prajurut yanh mendengar ucapan Tashigi meluluhkan Hati mereka.

" Souchou-san..." seorang prajurit yang tak kuasa menahan air mata akhir nya menangis "..hai..kami akan tetap disini.."

" HAAIII.." seluruh prajut menjawab kompak dengan semangat.

" Syukurlah.. " Tashigi yang melihat suasana menjadi tenang akhir nya merasa lega "..Terima kasih..Minna "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Kapal Tenryuubito.**

" HAAAIII "

Teriakan dari para prajurit yang didengar Smoker, Miya dan juga Naruto membuat Miya tahu akan satu hal..

" Hoo... Disana ramai sekali apa ada pertunjukan menarik.." Naruto yang mendengar suara tadi segera pergi menuju sisi kapal dan melihat begitu banyak orang didermaga.

" Kita sedang dikepung dasar bodoh " Miya yang sedang waspada harus menurunkan kewaspadaan nya karena tingkah Naruto.

 **Whuuusshh...** Smoker terbang menuju menggunakan wujud asap nya. Dia sudah bersiap dengan tangan kiri nya yang memegang senjata andalan nya..

Miya yang tadi lengah harus membulatkan mata nya melihat Smoker terbang menuju Naruto dan bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah melihat kerumunan orang melihat Smoker yang menuju diri nya dengan ekor mata nya. Smoker yang sudah dekat langsung menyabetkan senjata nya akan tetapi secara gerakan slowmotion ketika Smoker ingin menyabetkan senjata nya Smoker melihat Naruto yang tersenyum menyeringai.

 _ **' Hiraishin '**_ **..Whuussshh...** Serangan Smoker hanya mengenai angin karna Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempat nya.

" Hah.. " Miya yang melihat Naruto yang dalam bahaya lalu menghilang begitu saja cuma bengong dengan ekspresi bodoh nya.

Pluukk.. Miya merasakan ada yang memegang pundak nya menengok kebelakang dan betapa mengejutkan nya. Dibelakang nya ada Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Miya masih bengong. Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada pundak Miya dan berjalan hingga sejajar dengan Miya. " fiiuuhh.. Tadi hampir saja "

Smoker yang melihat Naruto menghilang lalu muncul disamping Teman nya dahi nya berkerut _'_ _ **cepat sekali '**_ Smoker yang masih melayang diudara karena berubah menjadi asap karena buah setan **Moku-Moku No Mi** turun kebawah kelantai dan berubah menjadi wujud manusia nya.

" Apa kau pengguna buah iblis, bocah kuning "

Naruto yang mendengar diri nya dipanggil bocah kuning tak terima. " Siapa yang kau panggil bocah kuning, asap knalpot " Naruto membalas ejekan dari Smoker.

Twiichh.. Tanda pagar muncul dipelipis Smoker. Bocah ini meremehkan nya. " Kauu.. Jangan bermain-main dengan ku " tangan kanan Smoker yang memegang senjata ia rentangkan kedepan tepat kearah Naruto.

 **Whuussshh...** Miya dan Naruto yang melihat lengan Smoker yang membawa senjata terlepas dari tubuh dan terbang menuju mereka. Miya yang sudah kembali normal dari keterkejutan nya. Berinisiatif untuk menahan ia pegang gagang pedang nya dan menyiapkan serang nya.

" haaaahhh..." Miya melompat dab berteriak.

 **Trraaannkk...** Serangan Miya berhasil menahan tangan kanan Smoker tapi di lupa akan satu hal..

" Kau lumayan juga.." Smoker terbang disisi kiri Miya yang kosong.. " Kusoo.." Miya yang sibuk menahan tangan Smoker hanya pasrah. " Kalau dibiarkan kau bisa mengancam kedamaian yang ada " Smoker yang terbang dengan setengah badan. membentuk asap nya menjadi kaki untuk menendang Miya disisi kanan tubuh nya. **Siinngg.. "** Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh teman ku, Dasar asap pengganggu " Naruto muncul disisi kanan Miya yang kosong dengan kilatan kuning dan berhasil membuat Smoker terkejut bukan main. " Rasakan ini.." Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan siap menyerang Smoker lalu menendang bagian tubuh nya.. **Whhuusshh..** Efek dari tendangan Naruto hanya mengakibatkan bagian tubuh Smoker menjadi asap. " Nani.." Naruto dibuat melongo tendangan nya membuat Smoker terurai menjadi asap. **Pllakk...siingg..** Naruto menyentuh tubuh Miya lalu menghilang dan muncul 15 meter dari tempat Smoker berada.

" Hahh.. Dia itu sebenar nya manusia apa sih..? "

Miya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto karena sedang memperhatikan tangan kiri Naruto yang mendarat pada bagian sensitif nya.

Naruto yang belum melepaskan tangan nya dan masih memperhatikan Asap Smoker yang terurai dan menyatu kembali menjadi tubuh Smoker akhir nya mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Miya yang menundukan wajah nya sampai mata nya tak terlihat. Ahh...Naruto sadar dia masih memegang tubuh Miya karena untuk teleportasi ketika Naruto ingin Melepaskan tangan nya.." Aku sudah bilang. JANGAN PERNAH..MENYENTUH..MEREKA..LAGI.." **...Deg !..** Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.. **Jduuagghh..buukk..brraakk..** Naruto berakhir dengan kepala nya nyangkut pada dinding depan kapal.

" Hahh..hahh..hahh.." Miya tidak sadar apa yang telah ia laukan barusan.

Smoker yang melihat kejadian barusan tadi sweatdrop. _**' apa yang dilakukan nya. Kupikir mereka teman '**_

" Hoi..hoi.. Bukankah kalian teman. Tapi..aku tak peduli, jadi bersiaplah.." Smoker bersiap menyerang Miya. Smoker menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk jurus nya.

 **White Spark.** Smoker meluncur dengan setengah bagian badan nya yang terbang kearah Miya.

Miya yang tersadar lalu menyiapkan pedang nya untuk menahan serangan dari Smoker. **Traankk..** Miya menahan serangan dari Smoker. Dengan sekuat tenaga masih menahan serangan Smoker. " Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan " Smoker yang lebih mendominasi terlihat dari ekspresi nya yang biasa saja berbeda dengan Miya yang Berkeringat besar kecil memenuhi wajag nya.. **Teekk..tekk..** Tekanan dari Nanashaku jitte Smoker semakin membuat Miya melemah. **Trrannkk..** Miya menambah kekuatan nya dan mementalkan jitte dari Smoker. **Sett..sett..seett...tapp..** Miya bersalto sebanyak tiga kali dan berdiri di ujung batas samping kapal.

Naruto yang kepala nyangkut di dinding depan kapal berusaha berdiri dengan kemampuan nya ia membuat tubuh nya menembus bagian dinding lubang ulah kepala nya yang nyangkut.

" Ittaii.. Kepala ku serasa terbang saja. Tapi gadis itu sungguh mengerikan.." Naruto yang sudah bangun menggosok kepala nya yang timbul suatu benjolan yang indah. " Tapi.. Tunggu..ada yang aneh..hhmm..hmm.." Naruto Menaruh tangan di dagunya seolah-olag sedang berpikir macam detektif fandom sebelah.

" hmm.. **Hmm..! "** Naruto berfikir dengan keras sampai membuat kepala nya berasap..

 **Di Dermaga Pelabuhan.**

" Hoi.. Lihat itu ada asap dari kapal bagian depan kapal.." Seorang prajurit yang melihat menunjuk dengan tangan dan berteriak pada teman nya..

" Mana..mana.. Hoo..benar..jangan-jangan terjadi kebakaran.." prajuriy yang lain yang melihat membuat argumen yang menyimpang.

 **Plletaakk..** " Mana mungkin, dasar bodoh. Smoker-san membiarkan kapal Tenryuubito terbakar. Itu kemampuan karna dia memakan buah **Moku-Moku No Mi** dia bisa berubah menjadi asap sesuka hati nya.." seorang prajurit lagi yang seperti tahuu kekuatan dari Smoker tentu sebelum memberikan jitakan kasih sayang kepada rekab nya yang menyimpang.

" Oh..begitu.. Saya minta maaf.." prajurit tersebut meminta maaf kepada rekan nya.

Tashigi masih menatap kapal Tenryuubito.. _' Smoker-san..'_

 **Di Bagian Depan kapal Tempat Naruto Berada.**

Naruto Masih terus berpikir ada yang aneh tapi dia tidak tahu sampai akhir sebuah lampu Osram muncul dan menerangi fikiran nya.

" Ahh.. Aku ingat sekarang.." Naruto tahu sekarang apa yang aneh itu.. " Yoshh.. Kita selesaikan ini.." Naruto sudah sekarang dan mencari Miya tujuan nya tapi tunggu.. " Dimana mereka ? Kemana mereka pergi..? " Naruto clingak clinguk kesana kemari tidak seorang pun.. " Ya ampun.. Kema-.." **Dhuuarr.. Dhhuuaarr..**

Omongan Naruto terpotong karena suara ledakan yang berada di sisi kanan kapal. Satu kapal Marine tipe Battleship bagian layar depan nya hancur dan menimpa kapal perang lain nya berada disisi kanan nya dan menghantam ruang kemudi kapal tersebut hingga hancur menimbulkan ledakan.

" -na.." sambung Naruto yang tadi ucapan nya terpotong..

" Hee.. Jadi mereka ada disana. Yoshh.. Hup..hap..hupp..happ.." Naruto melakukan pemanasan sebelum menuju ketempat Miya. " yoshh.. Selesai..tunggu aku Miya.. **Hiraishin.." siingg..** Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning menuju ketempat Miya.

 **Ditempat Miya vs Smoker.**

 **6 Menit sebelum Naruto sadar.**

Miya berdiri di dinding pembatas sambil mengatur nafas.." Hahh..hahh..hahh..tidak kusangka melawan Kapten Angkatan Laut akan sesulit ini " Miya tidak menyangka malam ini ia harus berhadapan dengan Kapten Angkatan Laut.

Smoker yang menggunakan tekhnik nya sudah kembali normal kedalam wujud manusia nya.. " Kau memang berbakat meskipun hanya seorang perempuan, tapi.." Smoker menaruh Nanashaku Jitte nya dipunggung nya lalu melakukan kuda-kuda. Ia taruh kedua kepalan tangan nya dikedua sisi tubuh nya.." Seorang penjahat tetaplah penjahat... **White Blow "** Smoker memukul udara dengan kedua tangan lalu tangan-tangan tersebut seperti meriam meluncur dengan cepat dan begitu banyak..

Miya yang masih kelelahan hanya menahan serangan tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya. Akan tetapi seberapa kuat pun Miya menahan setiap pukulan yang iya rasakan rasa nya begitu menyakitkan. Pertahan Miya goyah, ia sudah tak bisa menahan pukulan Smoker lebih lama lagi sampai akhir nya..

 **Buukk..Coughh..buukk.. ...buukk..buukk..buuk..**

Bagian perut Miya terpukul dan Miyan memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya dan pertahanan nya pun hancur sehingga Miya menerima setiap pukulan yang Smoker lancarkan...

 **Buuuggghhh...** Pukulan terakhir yang jauh lebih keras dan bertenaga membuat Miya terlempar keluar kapal dan melayang lalu menabrak tiang layar hingga roboh dan menimpa kapal disebelah nya lagi.

 **Siinnggg...** Naruto muncul di sebelah Miya yang terkapar dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan tampak mengenaskan..

" Na-naruto, .." Naruto yang melihat Miya dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja membulatkan mata nya.. **Brruukkk..** Naruto jatuh terduduk disamping kepala Miya "..M-maaf a-aku tidak.." Naruto bersimpuh dan meletakab kepala Miya dipahanya " Jangan bodoh, ki-kita baru saja ingin berlayar, ba-bangun lah Miya.." Miya menggerakan tangan nya yang penuh darah menyentuh wajah Naruto.. **Tess..tess..teess..** Miya merasakan wajah nya ditetesi air.. Pria ini menangis.. Pria ini menangis untuk nya.. Pria ini menangisi diri..Sungguh suatu hal yang paling ia impikan, ia bermimpi apakah ada orang yang menangis untuk nya _'_ _ **dasar iblis, mati saja kau. ' matipun takan ada yang peduli, enyahlah iblis. Tidak dipercaya dia masih hidup, kuharap dia mati saja seharus nya '**_

" N-na-naruto.. **Coughh.."** disela-sela ucapan nya Miya memuntahkan darah.." Su-sudah cukup, Miya!. Kau harus tetap hidup.." Tangan kiri Miya yang masih memegang wajah Naruto. Tangan kanan Miya gunakan untuk memegan telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto yang tahu segera menautkan tangan mereka.. " A-aku Se-senang kau menangis untuk ku "..

.

.

.

" Adegan yang mengharukan.."

 **TBC**

Yoshh..saya kembali lagi..yahh meskipun adegan fight nya maasihh kurang tapi selanjut-selanjut nya akan saya tambah..

Buat yang review saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah memperhatikan fict ini tentang A\N sudah saya hilangkan dan semoga itu bisa memvuat feel dalam membaca tidak terganggu..

Saya belum sempat membalas review tapi teerima kasihh..

Selanjut nya.

 **Nyawa Miya berada di ujung tanduk dan masa lalu yang yang sedikit terkuak. Naruto yang merasa kehilangan lepas kendali dan mengamuk di markas pusat tetapi berhasil dihentikan. Apakah Miya bisa selamat dan siapakah yang menghentikan amukan Naruto ?**

 **Tunggu di chap berikut nya dan lupa review agar author tetap semangat dalam menulis cerita.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Serangan mematikan Naruto

**Akatsuki no kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

 _ **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda**_

 _ **Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.**_

 _ **Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll.**_

 **Chapter 3 : Jurus Mematikan.**

 **Dimension : Worm The Hole.**

 **Di Dermaga Markas Angkatan Laut.**

 **Ketika Smoker berhasil mengalahkan Asama Miya.**

 **Duuaarrhhh... Duuuaarrhhh...** Terjadi dua ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh Miya yang terpental dari kapal Tenryuubito melesat dan menghancurkan tiang layar Battleship Marine yang menimpa kapal disebelah nya dan menimbulkan ledakan kedua.

Para Prajurit Marine yang berjaga disekitar Dermaga mulai panik. Dua dari sepuluh kapal yang berada didermaga Marine meledak meskipun tidak hancur tapi menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah. " A-apa yang terjadi disana? " Seorang Prajurit yang tidak tahu keadaan diatas kapal bertanya entah pada siapa. " A-apa yang ha-harus kita lakukan, dua kapal kita telah hancur ? "

Tashigi yang memimpin pasukan sekarang karena Smoker sedang bertarung melawan penyusup bingung harus melakukan hal apa. _**' apa yang harus ku lakukan '**_

Tashigi hanya mampu melihat sambil berfikir keras apa yang harus dilakukan nya.. " Tashigi-Souchou, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?. Apa kita hanya diam saja begini ? " seorang prajurit yang tidak terima kedua kapal Angkatan Laut harus hancur mengajukan pertanyaan pada Tashigi. Tentu sebagai Pimpinan dia harus mengambil jalan untuk berpijak.

" Kita tetap diam disini. Sampai sampai Smoker-Taishou memberikan perintah.." Tashigi tidak bisa mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Masih ada satu orang yang berada diatas diri nya yaitu Smoker.

 **Kembali Ketempat Miya, Naruto dan Smoker.**

" Adegan yang mengharukan.."

Smoker yang melihat bagaimana pemudi kuning itu memperlakukan gadis ungu tersebut. Sungguh Mengharukan sekaligus Memuakan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Pria asap tersebut menyembunyikan ekspresi nya. Ia sangat marah sekarang. Kau tenang saja. _ **'Saat kau memutuskan untuk menjadi teman ku maka aku akan melindungi mu dari apapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman ku mati. Aku akan melindungi mu tak peduli apapun meski nyawa ku taruhan nya dan itu janji ku sebagai Kapten '**_

Apa nya yang melidungi bahkan dia tidak ada saat Miya membutuhkan nya. Dia tidak pantas menjadi Kapten. Dia tidak akan pernah pergi kelaut. Impel down seperti nya menyenangkan. ' _ **di loguetown ini sudah banyak sekali para bajak laut yang tertangkap, dan kau ingin mengawali perjalanan mu dari sini itu sungguh suatu hal konyol, sebelum kau bisa mengibarkan bendera kau sudah berada di impel down '**_ seharus nya dia mempercayai ucapan Miya. Seharus nya dia tidak keras kepala waktu itu..

" Gomen.. Miya..aku tidak menepati janji ku.."

Miya yang masih setengah sadar berusaha untuk berbicara " **Coughh.. "** Naruto melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Miya " Jangan banyak Bicara. Keadaan mu semakin mel-.." Miya mengatup mulut Naruto agar tidak bicara " B-bukankahh.. Kau ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Miya membulatkan mata nya "..Kita.. **Cougghh..** Hanya b-baru bertemu be-beberapa jam yang lalu..hahh..hahh..ja-jangan khawatir. A-aku akan tetap hi-hidup sampai a-aku melihat mu men-menjadi **Coughh..Ra-raja Bajak Laut.."** Miya mengakhiri ucapan nya bersamaan dengan mata nya yang menutup..

Sett...pluukk...Tangan Miya yang tadi berada diwajah Naruto terlepas dan jatuh dilantai tergeletak tak berdaya.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangan nya pada tangan Miya meskipun tangan Miya sendiri tidak merespon pegangan nya yang erat..

Teesss..tess..teesss.. Naruto menangis didepan tubuh tak berdaya Miya. Pikiran nya kacau. Padahal dia baru saja ingin berlayar kelaut dan menjadi Bajak Laut.

Sllaassshh...treekk.

Smoker yang terlalu lama melihat adegan memuakan tersebut sudah tidak tahan. Dia terbang dengan Setengah badan dan mengarahkan senjata nya pada leher Naruto sebelah kiri dan berhenti hanya beberapa centi dari leher Naruto..

" Aku sebenar nya tidak tahu. apa yang membuat kalian begitu terobsesi menjadi Bajak Laut ? "

Smoker mengutarakan kebingungan nya kepada para Bajak Laut yang keras Kepala mengejar Harta yang belum jelas asal-usul nya.

Smoker masih mempertahankan posisi nya dimana dia bisa menebas Naruto kapan saja dia mau karna cuma beberapa centi jarak nya. Sedangkan Naruto yang dalam bahaya tidak memikirkan Diri nya sendiri yang Dia pikirkan adalah Miya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Miya ingin agar diri nya menjadi Raja bajak Laut.

Srriiinnggg... Muncul pusaran hitam yang berukuran hanya sekepal tangan saja dan membesar lagi beberapa centi lagi disebelah kanan Naruto. Smoker yang terlambat menyadari kemunculan pusaran hitam yang dibuat Naruto. Naruto menggerakan kepalan tangan memukul pusaran hitam tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba Disamping kiri wajah Smoker muncul pusaran hitam yang sangat mirip yang berada disamping kanan tubuh Naruto. Lalu dari pusaran tersebut muncul suatu tangan yang memukul wajah Smoker. **Whuusshh..** Pukulan tangan tersebut hanya membuat wajah Smoker terurai menjadi asap..

Naruto yang tadi memukul Smoker menggunakan tekhnik nya dengan memunculkan dua dimensi ditempat berbeda dan menyatukan jalur nya.

Itu mengapa ketika tangan Naruto yang memukul pusaran hitam disebelah kanan nya lalu muncul sebuah tangan dari pusaran hitam yang serupa disebelah kiri wajah Smoker yang lalu memukul nya.

Naruto memanfaatkan situasi dimana bagian atas Smoker terurai menjadi asap dia merebut senjata Smoker dari tangan nya. Senjata nya sangat berbahaya bahkan tadi Naruto sempat merasakan tubuh nya melemah. Naruto memotong tangan Smoker dengan pedang Miya yang tergeletak ditanah dan mengambil senjata Smoker. Smoker yang melihat senjata direbut oleh bocah kuning tidak tinggal diam.

" hoii..bocah kuning cepat kembalikan senjata ku..? " Smoker yang melayang diudara dalam bentuk asap nya merubah bentuk menjadi setengah badan bagian atas nya saja yang normal. ' _bocah ini ?!, memiliki kemampuan yang aneh? '_

Naruto melompat menjauhi Smoker. Smoker yang tahu Naruto ingin menjauhi diri nya bermaksud menyerang Naruto " Kau tidak Bisa kabur, bocah !.." Smoker terbang dengan tinju yang sudah kepalkan menyerang Naruto yang melayang diudara. Naruto merentangkan tangan kanan nya yang bebas kearah Smoker yang terbang kearah diri nya..

 **Dimension : Dimensional Wall.**

" Haaa..." Smoker mengarahkan tinju nya kedepan tepat kearah wajah Naruto tetapi..

Tercipta sebuah dinding yang menghalangi pukulan Smoker yang hanya beberapa centi lagi yang berada diantara Naruto dan Smoker. " Saat nya membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada, Miya " Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut Naruto menghilang.. **Siingg.. Siinggg..** Dan muncul dibelakang Smoker yang masih meninju Dinding yang dibuat Naruto. Naruto mengangkat senjata Smoker dan bersiap menyerang smoker. " N-nani, dia cepat seka-Gaahhh " Smoker tidak menyelesaikan ucapan nya karna dipukul oleh Naruto dengan senjata nya sendiri. **Whhuuuss..brraakk..** Smoker melayang dan menabrak lantai kapal hingga jebol kedasar kapal.

 **Taapp..** Naruto mendarat dan berjalan kearah tubuh Miya yang tak sadarkan diri. **Sreett..** Naruto menggendong Miya bradystyle dan berjalan menuju sisi kapal lalu melompat kekapal yang ada disebelah nya yaitu kapal Tenryuubito. Naruto berjalan dengan diam dan raut muka nya tampak keras menahan amarah. Naruto terus berjalan hingga sampai didek kapal dan menaruh Miya disuatu ruangan didek tersebut.

Braakk.. Smoker menyikirkan runtuhan kayu yang ia cium dengan kepala nya. Smoker bangun dan mengelap darah yang ada disudut bibir nya.." Menyakitkan sekali diserang dengan senjata sendiri..".

Naruto yang telah selesai menaruh Miya ketempat yang lebih aman keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan kearah bagian depan kapal.

 **Whhuussshh...** Smoker muncul menghadang Naruto. Smoker yang masih dalam mode asap nya berubah kedalam bentuk manusia nya.

" Kembalikan senjata ku..."

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Smoker dan masih tetap berjalan dan berhenti beberapa meter didepan Smoker. Urat kepala Naruto membesar melihat wajah Smoker " **Hiraishin.." Siinngg..** Naruto menghilang dari tempat nya dengan kilatan kuning. Smoker membulatkan mata nya ia merasakan bahaya akan datang tapi terlambat. **Jleebbss..** Naruto menusuk Smoker dari belakang dengan senjata nya sendiri.

 **" Coughh..."** Smoker Memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya.. **Brruukk..** Smoker jatuh terduduk dengan senjata yang menancap dipunggung nya hingga tembus kedepan perut nya. **Kreett..** Smoker yang merasakan tubuh nya melemah ingin ambruk tapi Naruto menjambak rambut nya tidak biarkan Smoker jatuh..

Naruto merentangkan tangan nya kedepan tepat didepan wajah Smoker lalu muncul pusaran hitam yang makin lama makin besar. " **Dimension : passage of Time " buugghh..** Naruto menendang punggung Smoker hingga terjungkal dan masuk kedalam pusaran hitam tersebut..

Naruto menggerakan lagi tangan keatas kearah dimana Prajurit Angkatan Laut Berada ".. **Open.."** Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut muncul pusaran hitam kecil yang membesar lalu dari pusaran hitam tersebut muncul seseorang yang jatuh dengan senjata yang menancap dipunggung nya hingga tembus keperut.

 **Didermaga Tempat Para Prajurit Marine Berkumpul.**

Para prajurit angkatan laut yang masih berjaga disekitar dermaga menunggu dengan was-was. Bagaimana tidak 2 kapal Marine tipe battleship mengalami kerusakan cukup parah.

" Aree.. Ettoo..itu apa iya ? Ada yang jatuh dari langit..? " seorang prajurit yang tidak sengaja melihat keatas langit melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh.

" Dimana..? " teman nya tidak tahu bertanya pada teman nya yang melihat. " Itu.." sang prajurit yang tahu menunjuk keatas dengan jari nya.. " Benar.. Etto..hmm.. Rambut itu..? " sang prajurit yang baru tahu langsung mengenali siapa yang jatuh tapi masih samar..

" Tashigi-Souchou. Bukankah itu kapten Smoker..? " sang prajurit tadi yang mengenali siapa yang jatuh dari langit mencoba memastikan dengan bertanya pada sang Sersan Tashigi.

" ehh.. Dimana.." Tashigi clingak-clinguk mencari Smoker.

" Itu.. Diatas sana Tashigi-Souchou.." sang prajurit mengarahkan jari nya kearah sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit.

Tashigi mengarah edaran mata nya kelangit mengikuti arah jari tangan yang diarah bawahan nya. Dan yahh.. Ada yang jatuh.. Sampai beberapa detik mata nya membulat setelah jelas apa yang lihat. ' _**S-smoker-san ...'**_

 **Seettt...** Tashigi melompat dan meraih Smoker yang jatuh bebas dari langit. **Taapp..** Tashigi mendarat dengan Smoker dipangkuan nya. " S-smoker-san.." Tashigi tidak mampu berkata banyak Smoker tak sadarkan diri dan senjata nya masih menancap dipunggung nya. " Mi-mina.. Ce-cepat bawa smoker-san.."

" H-haii..." para prajurit yang tadi hanya diam dan shock melihat kapten mereka terluka parah akhir nya sadar setelah teriakan Tashigi yang menyuruh untuk membawa Smoker.

" S-Smoker-Taishou..." para prajurir yang berjaga hanya mampu melihat Smoker dibawa oleh beberapa teman mereka untuk perawatan darurat.

 **Draapp..drapp..drraapp..**

Suara kaki seseorang terdengar ditelinga beberapa prajurit Angkatam laut. " Hoii...! " seseorang entah siapa berteriak dari atas kapal Tenryuubito yang berada diujung tanduk kapal. Wajah nya tak terlihat karna tertutupi bayangan tiang-tiang layar kapal Tenryuubito.

" Siapa diantara kalian yang bisa mengemudikan kapal ini..? "

Orang misterius tersebut bertanya kepada prajurit Angkatan Laut. " Hee.. Jangan-jangan dia penyusup itu.."

" Mungkinkah dia yang telah membuat Smoker-Taishou sekarat ? "

" Kalau begitu.. Kita serang dia.."

Para prajurit yang melihat Naruto berdiri didepan kapal lebih tepat nya moncong kapal yang terdapat sebuah logo banteng emas bermaksud menyerang Naruto.

" Minna...! Dia yang telah melukai smoker-Taishou. Cepat serang dia..! "

" HOOO...! "

para prajurit ada yang maju dan juga bersiap dengan senapan mereka menembak Naruto.

" Tunggu minna...! "

Sersan Tashigi yang memerintahkan untuk berhenti tidak digubris oleh para prajurit yang tetap maju berniat menyerang Naruto.

" jadi begitu... Apa boleh buat.."

Naruto yang tidak berniat bertarung karna ada hal penting lain nya tidak punya pilihan. Naruto yang berada diatas kapal melompat kebawah.

" **Hiraishin.. "** Naruto yang jatuh karna gravitasi bumi menghilang ditengah-tengah jatuh nya dengan kilatan kuning.

" Aree... Dia menghilang.."

" kemana dia..? "

Para prajurit yang bingung orang misterius tadi melompat dan menghilang tiba-tiba..

" Aaarrgghhh... "

Bugghh...

Cleebb... Clebbss...

Ditengah-tengah kebingungan para prajurit yang mencari keberadaan orang misterius tadi terjadi teriakan yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

" D-dia disana..." para prajurit yang berada didepan melihat Naruto yang bertarung dengan dengan teman mereka.

Naruto yang menggunakan pedang rampasan ( Nemu) sedang bertarung menghabisi pasukan Angkatan Laut.

" Kurang ajar kauu..." seorang prajurit yang melihat teman nya ditebas Naruto. Menyerang dari belakang tapi Naruto yang tahu hanya membiarkan nya dan menebas Naruto dari belakang.

Slaaasshh... Serangan prajurit tersebut hanya menembus kepala Naruto " N-nani..." . Naruto menyeringai lalu membalikan badan nya dan menebas prajurit tersebut dengan pedang nya.

Dorr...doorr...dorr...

Prajurit barisan belakang yang tidak tinggal diam menembak dengan senapan mereka tapi hasil nya sama.

Slebb..Sleebb...Cllaangg..

Peluru yang ditembakan dari pasukan bagian belakang yang menembus badan Naruto mengenai rekan mereka yang dibelakang Naruto dan sebagian menahan dengan pedang mereka.

" D-dia pengguna buah setan tipe Logia.." prajurit yang tahu mengenai buah setang berspekulasi orang misterius tersebut pengguna buah setan.

" K-kauuuu... Persetan dengan buah setan.." seorang prajurit yang marah melihat teman nya dibunuh maju menyerang Naruto. Prajurit tersebut meloncat dan siap dengan serang nya. **Trraankk...** Naruto menahan tebasan pedang yang mengarah jantung nya..

" Hhhaaahh... Mati kauu.." dari arah belakang muncul seorang prajurit dengan kapak besar yang sudah ia angkat sangat tinggi..

Naruto mengarah ekor mata nya kebalakang dimana seorang prajurit yang ingin menyerang nya dari belakang.

" Hehh... " Naruto tersenyum..

" Kenapa kau tersenyum sialan ! " Seorang prajurit yang berada didepan Naruto yang masih mengadu senjata marah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tertawa meremehkan.

Naruto menundukan kepala nya. " Sayonara.. **Hiraishin.."** Naruto menghilang dihadapan prajurit yang menahan serangan nya.

 **" ! "** prajurit tersebut membulatkan mata nya.

 **Trraankk...krreekk...praaankk..crraaashh...**

Prajurit yang tadi serangan nya ditahan Naruto harus menahan serangan rekan nya. Tapi kekuatan kapak yang begitu besar tidak mampu ditahan pedang nya hingga akhir nya retak dan patah lalu menebas diri nya.

" ! " Prajurit tadi yang mencoba menyerang Naruto tapu malah menyerang teman nya sendiri.

 **Siingg...** Naruto muncul disamping prajurit yang tadi melukau rekan nya dengan kampak nya dengan kaki yang sudah ia angkat kekanan.

Buugghh.. Naruto menendang prajurit tersebut hingga tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. " Menyedihkan.. Kau melukai bahkan membunuh teman mu sendiri.." Naruto berujar pada prajurit yang terlentang tak sadarkan diri karna tendangan nya.

Prajurit Angkatan laut yang tersisah hanya setengah nya padahal Naruto hanya beberapa menit untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Sersan Tashigi yang tadi hanya menonton geram dan marah melihat rekan dan anak buah nya dilukai dan dibunuh begitu dengan mudah. Tashigi mengepalkan tangan nya hingga buku jari nya memutih.

" Hentikann..- " Tasihigi memandang kedepan dimana rekan-rekan nya tergeletak tak berdaya. " Hentiikann ! "... Teriakan Tashigi mengundang perhatian para prajurit Angkatan Laut. " Minna... Kita mundur.. Cepat evakuasi para prajurit yang terluka.."

" T-tapi Souchou-san dia.." prajurit disebelah nya coba menyela ucapan Tashigi.

" Ini perintahh..! "

Tashigi tetap optimis untuk mundur. Mundur bukan berarti kalah. Jika dia tetap egois bukan tidak mungkin dalam hitungan menit semua prajurit tidak ada yang selamat. Total prajurit yang berjaga didermaga sekitar 300 orang itu berarti orang miterius tersebut sudah mengalahkan 150 prajurit dan itu hanya beberapa menit. Dan juga, dia sangat cepat dalam bergerak seperti kilat. Kilat berwarna kuning.

Semua prajurit bergerak mundur dan membawa teman mereka yang terluka. Naruto masih berdiri ditempat semula menendang prajurit yang membawa kapak.

Tashigi berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menghadap kearah nya. Mungkin ia bisa mengajukan konvensasi. Setelah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter Tashigi langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

" Siapa kau sebenar nya..? " tanpa basa-basi Tashigi bertanya pada Naruto siapa dia sebenar nya.

" Naruto.." jawab Naruto datar.

Tashigi masih menunggu jawaban Naruto seterus nya.. Hingga beberapa menit.

" Hanya itu.."

" hmm "

 _' kusoo..aku pikir dia punya julukan atau lain nya '_

" Apa yang kau inginkan ? "

Naruto mulai berpose seperti orang berpikir.

 _' apa-apa'an dia ini, raut muka nya cepat sekali berubah '_

" Kapal itu.." Sambil nunjuk kapal tenryuubito. " ..Dan seorang Dokter " Naruto membutuhkan Dokter untuk penyembuhan Miya.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tidak mendapatkan kedua nya ? "

Raut muka Naruto mengeras setelah mendengar ucapan Tasihigi. Tidak kedua nya itu berarti dia tidak bisa berlayar dan Miya akan mati karna tidak ada dokter yang mengobati nya.

Naruto menundukan kepala nya " Tidak dapat kedua nya, Katamu ? " Urat nadi kepala Naruto membesar karna marah. " Begitu, tentu saja aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini " tepat setelah mengatakab itu Naruto merentangkan tangan nya kekanan dan kekiri.

 **" Dimension : Worm The Hole "**

Muncul sebuah lubang dimensi yang lebar didua sisi yang berbeda dikanan dan kiri yang hanya berjarang sekitar 20 meter diatas kapal-kapal angkatan Laut. Lubang tersebut semakin membesar dan lebar. Lalu seperti terjadi medan magnetik yang menarik semua kapal terkecuali kapal tenryuubito.

' _i-itu bohongkan. Ini hanya mimpi kan ? '_

Tashigi tidak mampu berkata-kata apapun mulut nya terkatup rapat tubuh gemetar tak berasalan.

 **Brruusshhh... Krriiieettt...**

Suara kapal-kapal terangkat yang menimbulkan ombak sedang menarik daya bagi prajurit melihat dari Markas Angkatan yang berjaga dimenara dan yang dibangunan Atas.

" I-ituu.. T-tidak bisa dipercaya..."

" H-hebat... A-apakah ini fenomena Alam.."

" Kita harus mendokumentasikan nya.." para prajurit saling mengutarakan isi pikiran mereka ada yang takjub dan ada yang takut.

 **Brruussshhh... Boommm...**

Kapal yang tiang layar nya hancur dihantam badan Miya tercebur dan menimbulkan ombak lumayan besar dan suara yang hebat..

" He-hentikan..? A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kapal-kapal ituu..?! " Tashigi yang tadi melihat lubang dimensi mengalihkan direksi pandangan pada Naruto.

Naruto yang masih kosentrasi dengan teknik nya diganggu Tashigi yang bertanya.

Naruto menyeringai rubah.. " Tentu untuk menghancur Markas angkatan laut didepan mataku "

Tashigi tidak mengerti. Tashigi membrenggut " Apa maksud mu ?! "

" Heh.. Kau itu cerewet juga iya.. Aku akan menjatuhi Markas Angkatan Laut itu dengan kapal-kapal yang aku angkat ini dari atas.. Hehe... Hebat bukan.. "

 _' jadi dia memindahkan kapal-kapal itu dari dermaga keatas langit tepat dibawah Markas Marine lalu me jatuhkan nya?! '_

" K-kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.."

Tashigi mencoba menjelaskan tapi...

" Kenapa tidak Hah... Kau bilang aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kapal dan dokter maka ini yang kalian terima "

Naruto memotong ucapan Tashigi.

" K-karena disana banyak orang yang tidak bersalah.."

Tashigi tidak mau kalah. Ia harus menghentikan aksi gila pemuda ini.

" Heh.. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya memerlukan kapal untuk berlayar dan dokter untuk menyelamatkan teman ku.. Jika kau bisa memenuhi kedua nya maka aku bisa menghentikan jurusku.."

 _' bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika aku tidak berbuat sesuatu maka Smoker-san dan lain nya akan mati tertimpa Kapal-kapal itu.. Gawat semua kapal nya sudah terserap '_

" Yoshh.. Sudah selesai.. Hanya perlu sentuhan akhir.." Naruto menggerakan kedua tangan nya kedepan tepat diatas Markas Angkatan laut yang besar.

" ... **Op-.. ".** Naruto berhenti mengucapkan kata pamungkas jurus nya **"** Tu-tunggu. A-aku bisa memberikan kedua nya. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan menghancurkan Markas Angkatan Laut ini.. " Tashigi mengalah. Ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang banyak korban berjatuhan karna keegoisan nya dalam memilih.

" Benarkahh..." Naruto gembira bukan main ia melupakan begitu saja kejadian dimana ia bisa saja membunuh banyak orang. Akhir nya Miya bisa terselamatkan. " Lalu dimana dokter nya ? "

Naruto clingak-clinguk kesana kemari mencari dokter yang akan menyelamatkan Miya.

" Aku.."

" Heee..." Naruto tidak tahu kalau Tashigi itu dokter. Penampilan nya tidak menunjukan kalau dia seorang dokter seperti itu isi kepala Naruto.

" Dokter yang ada sedang sibuk mengurus para prajurit yang kau lukai, tapi aku juga mengerti mengenai obat-obatan karna aku sempat belajar " Tashigi mengakui kalau dia memang bukan dokter dalan arti sebenar nya tapi dia masih mengerti mengenai obat-obatan mengobati sebuah luka dalam.

" Tapi aku masih mempunyai satu syarat ? " Naruto menunjukan jari telunjuk nya keatas.

" M-masih ada lagi ? " keringat membasahi wajah Tashigi.

 _'Apalagi setelah ini '_

Naruto nyengir kuda. firasat Tashigi merinding tentang syarat terkhir.

" Kau harus menjadi Teman ku "

TBC.

Hahh.. Cape juga pulang kerja langsung ngetik. Mungkin jadwal update ngga teratur karan tergantung mood nya. Kadang bagus kadang jelek. Kalo mood saya jelek saya paksaain nulis cerita nanti malah ngaco.

Oke.. Mungkin Dichap selanjut nya Naruto udah mulai berlayar. Karna ketika saya membiuat cerita saya akan buat sedetail mungkin terkadang saya sendiri ampe pusing deskripsi'in kejadian fight yang bener2 fight.

Oke.. Saya hanya balas review yang bertanya saja selain nya mungkin dilain chap.

« Kazeha D Levi : Dichap pertama saya sudah ngasih tau Naru pemakan buah iblis. Yaitu sunpo-sunpo no mi yang berarti dimensi-dimensi.

« Ashuraindra64 : Asama Miya saya Ambil dari Anime Sekirei Pure Engagement.

Chara ini salah satu favorit saya.

« yellow flash : nasib Miya akan ditentukan dichap selanjut nya. Maka nya baca terus dan jangan lupa review.

Keterangan Character.

Bajak Laut Akatsuki ( Awan Merah).

Nama : Naruto ?

Umur : 18 Thn.

Asal : Loguetown, East blue

Status : Kapten Kapal.

DF : Sunpo-Sunpo No Mi ( Dimensi)

Senjata : -

Keahlian Haki : Masih belum diketahui.

Tehnik andalan : Hiraishin.

Keadaan : hidup ( sehat)

Nama : Asama Miya

Umur : 20 Thn.

Asal : Belum Diketahui.

Status : Belum diketahui.

DF : -

Senjata : Pedang.

Keahlian Haki : Belum Diketahui.

Tekhnik Andalan : Belum Diketahui.

Keadaan : Kritis.

Timeline setahun setelah Ace itu berarti 2 tahun sebelum luffy berlayar.

Buat yang udah review makasih. Dan yang belum jangan sungkan buat ninggalin jejak entah itu cuma ' Nice ' atau ' Lanjut ' Pun tak apa.

Saya mau ngejar target kalau 10 dapat 100 review saya akan buat movie nya mungkin cerita char yang tidak terungkap atau masa lalu para chara.

Hhehee... Jadi kebanyakan bacot. Oke don't review and fav.

Sampai jupa and stay tund.


	4. Chapter 4 : Orang Misterius

**Akatsuki no kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

 _ **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda**_

 _ **Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.**_

 _ **Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll.**_

 **Chapter 4 : Orang Misterius yang Menyelinap.**

 **Dimarkas Angkatan Laut.**

 **Ruangan Smoker Dirawat.**

Tashigi yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan UGD.

Tashigi sendiri bermaksud untuk pamit dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Tapi keadaan Smoker sendiri sedang kritis dan dia juga harus bergegas.

 **Krriieettt...** Suara pintu terbuka.

Tashigi memasuki ruangan Smoker. Dia melihat Smoker yang diperban dibagian perut nya dan infus yang menyumpal hidung dan mulut nya.

 **Tes...tess...tess.**

Tashigi meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan Smoker. Orang yang paling ia Hormati sekarang sedang terbaring lemah diranjang UGD.

 **"** _ **Gomenna... Smoker-Taishou. Disaat seperti ini aku harus pergi. Tapi.. Kuharap kau lekas sembuh dan mungkin saat kita bertemu kembali kita bukan lagi partner tapi...'**_

Tashigi berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Smoker. Dia kesini bukan untuk menangisi keadaan atasan nya. Tashigi mengambil kertas yang ada disaku nya dan segera menaruh kertas tersebut di meja disamping ranjang Smoker.

Tashigi langsung berbalik ingin meninggalkan ruangan UGD tersebut akan tetapi...

 **Pluukk..**

 **" ! ".** Tashigi membulatkan mata nya. Ia merasakan tangan nya dipegang seseorang.

Tashigi yang sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut berhenti karna ada tangan yang memegang tangan nya. Tashigi menolehkan kepala nya secara perlahan kebelakang.

Dan.. Dia melihat Smoker yang masih memejamkan mata nya akan tetapi tangan nya memegang pergelangan tangan Tashigi.

' _**huufftt.. Syukurlah..'**_

Tangan Smoker yang keluar dari selimut nya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Tashigi akan tetapi Smoker sendiri masihlah belum sadarkan diri.

Tashigi segera melapaskan pegangan tangan Smoker lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut

 _ **'...kita adalah musuh '**_

 **Didermaga. Tempat Naruto Berada.**

 **"** Lama sekali Naghisi itu. Lihat jam berapa sekarang..." Naruto menunjuk pergelangan tangan kiri nya padahal dia tidak memakai jam.

" Kalau begini, Miya bisa end.. Haahhh..." Naruto menjambak Rambut nya frustasi.

Naruto sekarang sedang menunggu Naghisi (Tashigi) Didermaga Tashigi sendiri yang sebelum nya menerima permintaan Naruto tapi Tashigi juga punya satu permintaan.

 **Sesaat Sebelum Tashigi Meninggalkan Naruto.**

Naruto mengajukan syarat terakhir pada Tashigi sambil nyengir kuda.

" Kau harus jadi teman ku ? "

Tashigi bengong. Otak nya masih merespon ucapan Naruto barusan.

" Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi ? "

Tashigi harus memasang telinga nya rapat-rapat dan memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

" Aku bilang ' Kah harus jadi teman ku ' "

Naruto mengulangi perkataan nya.

Tashigi membulatkan mata nya. Otak nya telah merespon sepenuh nya. Maksud nya dia Harus menjadi seorang teman seorang bajak laut. Tashigi rasa itu tidak apa-apa. selagi tidak merugikan diri nya.

" Baiklah.. H-hanya teman bukan.."

Wajah Naruto bersinar terang bagai matahari. Tashigi sendiri tidak tahu definisi teman Menurut Naruto dengan diri nya itu berbeda.

" Yoshh... Ayo berangkat.." Naruto membalikan badan nya dan berjalan menuju Kapal Tenryuubito tapi..

" Hoii.. Kenapa kau diam saja.. Ayo berangkat.."

Tashigi yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang ingin pergi kekapal sekarang jadi bingung.

" Hehh.. Apa maksud mu..? "

" Bukankah kita sudah jadi teman. Sekarang kau jadi anggota Bajak Laut Akatsuki. Dan tugas pertamamu adalah menyelamatkan Miya sekarang "

" hehhhh...! "

 **Disaat sekarang.**

Tashigi yang telah selesai dengan urusan nya dengan cepat meninggalkan Markas Angkatan Laut.

" Hah..hah..hahh.." Tashigi yang sekarang berada didepan Naruto menunduk kelelahan karna berlari dari Markas Marine sampai dermaga pelabuhan meskipun jarak nya tidak terlalu jauh.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali haaahh..? "

Naruto yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang memarahi Tashigi.

" Urusei.. Cepat berangkat.."

Tashigi tidak menanggapi ocehan Naruto setelah dirasa Nafasnya kembali Normal Tashigi berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih berkacak pinggang.

" H..hoi.. Aku ini kapten.. Jadi dengarkan dulu ucapan ku.."

Naruto segera menyusul Tashigi yang mendahului nya.

" Kalau kau mau bicara. Nanti saja.. Sekarang tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa.

Kita harus pergi dari East blue.."

Raut muka Tashigi mengeras sekarang. Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak sekarang.

" Heehh...Memang nya ada apa sih ? "

Naruto tidak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya. Emang ada apa sihh..

Naruto yang memperhatikan Raut muka Naghisi seperti tahu akan ada suatu bencana yang datang.

 **Syuuuttt...** Ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang meloncat kedalam kapal tenryuubito sesaat setelah Tashigi dan Naruto memasuki dek kapal Tenryuubito.

 **DiKapal Tenryuubito.**

Tashigi, Naruto dan juga Miya yang sekarang berada didek kapal disuatu ruangan yang seperti nya ruangan khusus untuk para Tenryuubito istirahat terlihat dari dekorasi nya yang begitu mewah.

Tashigi yang saat ini sedang memeriksa keadaan Miya menengok kearah dimana Naruto berada. Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan dan juga aquarium yang tidak begitu besar panjang nya 90cm dan lebar nya 50cm.

" Naruto, bisakah kau keluar sebentar ? "

Naruto yang masih asik bermain dengan ikan di aquarium menyahut ucapan Tashigi..

" Hehh... Memang nya kenapa ? "

" Aku ingin melepas semua pakaian Miya. Dan mengobati luka dalam nya jadi kau harus keluar ? "

Naruto berkerut bingung. Dia masih asik memberi ikan tersebut makanan yang berada didekat aquarium tersebut.

" Memang nya kenapa ?. Lakukan saja Naghisi..? "

Tashigi berjalan kearah Naruto dan sesampai nya ditempai Naruto tanpa permisi Tashigi langsung menarik kerah jaket Naruto lalu menyeret Naruto.

" H-hoi... Apa yang kau lakukan ?!

Cepat lepaskan akuu Naghisi.."

Naruto memberontak tapi entah kenapa hati kecil nya berteriak jangan melawan.

 **Diatas Dek Kapal. Ruang Kemudi Kapal.**

Brruukk... Tashigi membenturkan kepala pirang Naruto dipintu ruang kemudi.

" Sebaik nya kau kemudikan kapal ini.. Dan Nama ku Tashigi. Jadi jangan memanggil ku seperti itu lagi.. Mengerti.. ?! "

Tashigi berucap dengan tampang horror..

Naruto cuma manggut-manggut tanda mengerti tanpa berani berucap.

Tashigi bergegas meninggalkan Naruto karna tugas nya mengobati Miya belum selesai.

 **45 kemudian.**

" Aneh sekali.. Kenapa dari tadi kapal ini tidak bersuara sama sekali... Jangan-jangan.. "

Tashigi yang telah selesai mengobati Miya dan sekarang sedang membereskan peralatan nya dibuat bingung. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda kuning itu..

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang nya Tashigi meluncur keruang kemudi dimana Naruto berada.

 **Kriieettt...**

Tashigi membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah...

" Huuuuffft...grrrooaakk..."

Naruto tertidur dengan pulas nya. Air liur dan ingus nya bertebaran bagai bunga sakura dimusim gugur.

Tashigi tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus menjalan kan kapal nya. Tashigi menarik tuas On lalu terdengar suara mesin kapal yang berbunyi. Lalu Tashigi menarik kembali tuas yang bertuliskan ' Go Back ' kapal Tenryuubito tersebut bergerak mundur menjauhi dermaga.

Setelah dirasa jarak nya cukup Tashigi memutar stir kapal 180° sehingga bagian belakang kapal menghadap kearah dermaga dan bagian depan kapal kearah laut.

Tashigi kembali menarik tuas yang bertuliskan ' Go Back ' keatas yaitu ' Go Forward ' sehingga kapal bergerak maju.

Kapal Tenryuubito tersebut bergerak maju meninggalkan dermaga dan juga Markas Angkatan Laut dan berlayar kelautan.

Kapal Tenryuubito yang memang berbeda dari kebanyakan kapal yang ada selain perlengkapan perang kapal. Kapal ini juga dilengkapi mesin pendorong yaitu sebuah kipas yang sangat besar yang berada dibagian belakang bawah kapal yang digunakan pada saat angin tidak berhembus sama sekali.

" Menjengkelkan sekali orang ini.. Apa yang dilakukan nya.. "

Tashigi hanya bisa menggerutu melihat Naruto yang tertidur begitu pulas.

" Hooaammm..." Naruto menguap dalam tidur nya..

 _'_ _ **ah.. Ngerjain gak papa kali iya..hehehe '**_

Tashigi menyeringai kejam. Lalu Tashigi mengambil sebuah benda yang ada disekitar nya yaitu sebuah...Kompas.

" Hoooaam-uuhhukk..uhuukk.."

Tashigi yang melihat Naruto kembali menguap langsung menjatuhkan sebuah kompas tepat pada mulut Nauto yang kembali menguap.

Naruto terbangun karna sebuah kompas yang menyumpal tenggorakan nya.

" Fwuuhhh... Heh.. Kompas..? " Naruto bangun dan memuntahkan kompas yang mengganggu tidur nya. Lalu ia melihat sekitar dan dia dapat melihat Tashigi yang sedang memegang stir kapal.

" Hoii.. Naghisi, apa kau tau dari mana kompas ini terjatuh ? "

Naruto yang segera bangun dari tidur nya lalu berdiri disamping Tashigi yang memegang Stir kapal.

Tashigi yang masih fokus kedepan memegang kendali kapal lalu memonyongkan bibir nya kekiri " fufufu.. Aku tidak tau.." sebuah kebohongan yang buruk.

" Oh..begitu.." Dan Naruto percaya begitu saja. " Jangan panggil aku Naghisi. Namaku Tashigi, bukankah aku sudah bilang "

Tashigi yang masih memegang stir memperingatkan Naruto jika Nama nya Tashigi bukan Naghisi.

" Lalu dimana kita sekarang ? " Naruto tidak perduli akan hal itu.

" JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN ! " Tashigi marah sekarang. Dia gedek bukan main pada pemuda kuning yang satu ini.

" H-hoi.. Jangan lepas stir nya. Nanti kita nabrak.." Naruto mengalihkan kembali perkataan Tashigi.

" A-ahh.. Baiklah.." Tashigi yang tadi sempat melepaskan stir karna marah pada Naruto akhir nya memegang kembali stir kapal.

" Baiklah.. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Miya. Jaa.. "

Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Tashigi yang masih belum sadar..

 **5 menit kemudian setelah kepergian Naruto.**

 _ **' Bukankah ini lautan. Dan didepan pun tak ada kapal ataupun batu karang. Jadi apa yang akan kapal ini tabrak..? '**_

Setelah berpikir sedemikan rupa akhir nya Tashigi sadar akan sesuatu...

" Kuusssooo... Kiiroi no Baka...!.." Teriakan kemarahan Tashigi memenuhi ruang kendali hingga terdengar kesemua bagian kapal.

 **Didek kapal.**

 **" Tchh.. Berisik sekali perempuan itu.. "** Naruto yang saat ini sedang melihat kembali aqurium semi besar tadi yang sempat diganggu Tashigi melanjutkan kembali kesenangan nya.

" haahh.. Andaikan aku bisa berenang seperti kalian.." Naruto berujar sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang kesana kemari dengan bebas nya.

 **Keesokan Hari nya. Hari ke 2 pelayaran.**

" Hoii.. Bangun Naruto.."

Tashigi yang sekarang berada didek kapal membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur disofa didek kapal dimana Miya sedang dalam masa penyembuhan.

 **Duughh..dugghh...** Tashigi yang menyerah membangunkan Naruto dengan cara biasa akhir nya menggunakan cara yang Luar biasa. Yaitu dengan menimpuk kepala Naruto..

 **Twiingg..twiingg..** dua buah benjolan terbentuk dengan indah dijidat Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidur.

" Gahh... Manusia macam apa ini..." Tashigi yang sudah menemukan jalan buntu memilih jalan ekstrim. Tashigi mengambil sebuah ember yang entah dari mana lalu menyibuk air dari aqurium tapi tidak sengaja salah satu ikan ikut tertangkap kedalam ember tanpa sepengetahuan Tashigi.

Dengan ancang-ancang siap Tashigi ingin menyiram Naruto..

1.

2.

" Huwwaaahh..."

" aaahhhh..."

 **Byuurrr...** Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan berdiri didepan Tashigi. " Aree.. Naghisi.. Apa yang kau lakukan..."

Tashigi yang tadi ingin menyiram Naruto akhir nya menyiram diri nya sendiri hingga ember nya pun ikut nyangkut dikepala Tashigi.

" Hee... Apakah kapal ini kebanjiran.. Kenapa disini becek sekali.." Naruto yang merasakan lantai nya berair berspekulasi banjir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenar nya terjadi.

" Huuaa... Tadi aku bermimpi buruk.." Naruto mengadu bermimpi buruk.

Tashigi masih diam ditempat dengan ember yang nyangkut dikepala nya.

" Kenapa kau diam saja.." Naruto mengambil ember yang menutupi kepala Tashigi.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat Tashigi yang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi nya dan sebuah ikan Koi yang tergeletak tak berdaya dikepala Tashigi..

" Hoo.. Koi-chan.. Kenapa kau disini.." Naruto mengambil begitu saja ikan koi yang berada dikepala Tashigi tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Tashigi.

" Yoshh...yoshh.. Pasti kau tidak bisa bernafas iya.." Naruto membawa ikan koi tersebut dengan kedua tangan nya lalu menjeburkan kembali kedalam aqurium.

" Hahh.. Jangan sampai berada dikepala gadis itu lagi iyaa..? " Naruto memperingatkan ikan tersebut lalu menunjuk Tashigi dengan memonyongkan bibir nya.

" Yoosshh.. Seperti nya hari ini sudah pagi.. Huuaa.. Aku lapar.. Naghisi apa kau bisa memasak.."

Naruto yang telah selesai menaruh ikan koi kesayangan nya. Berbalik menghadap Tashigi yang masih diam ditempat.

" Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan acara mu cepat buatkan aku masakan yang enak.."

Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Tashigi yang berdiri diam mematung ditempat.

 **AKATSUKI NO KAIZOKU**

Tess... Tess... Tess..

Tashigi meneteskan air mata. Entah apa yang membuat nya menangis.

Tashigi menangis dalam diam. Mungkin ia depresi berat sekarang, entah masalah apa yang ia hadapi.

" Kenapa.." Tashigi berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa. Mungkin Tashigi mulai gila.

" Ke-kenapa.." Tashigi berujar dengan terisak.

" Kenapa aku harus sekapal dengan pemuda gila seperti dia..?! "

Tashigi mengangkat wajah nya yang penuh dengan ingus dan air mata lalu berteriak tentang masalah yang ia hadapi. Yaitu Naruto.

 **Disuatu Tempat Bagian Kapal Tenryuubito.**

" Hooaammm..." Orang Misterius yang memakai mantel berhodie yang menutupi kepala nya terbangun dari tidur nya.

" Sudah pagi kahh...? " Orang tersebut meregangkan badan nya lalu berbicara sendiri.

" Seperti nya _**Mereka**_ masih belum datang. Bersantai sedikit tak apa lah.."

Orang misterius tersebut bersantai sejenak seperti sedang menunggu seseorang dan tempat dimana orang misterius tersebut jika dilihat dari sekitar seperti gudang...

" Hoo...Tenyata mereka memiliki senjata seperti ini juga rupa nya..."

...Gudang penyimpanan senjata

 **Bagian Depan Kapal.**

" Uwwoohh... Akhir nya.. Aku berlayar kelautan... " Naruto memejamkan mata nya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah nya. Naruto yang sekarang sedang berdiri diujung bagian depan kapal berbentuk seperti kepala banteng yang berwarna emas.

Naruto mengingat kembali memori nya kenapa ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang bajak laut.

Memori yang akan ia slalu ingat sampai ' **Seorang bajak laut itu bebas. Ia bisa kemana saja selagi angin membawa pergi, saat kita dewasa nanti mungkin kita tidak sekapal. Tapi meskipun begitu kita tetap lah saudara. Ketika kita berkumpul kembali tunjukan** _ **benda**_ **ini sebagai bukti ikatan kita...'**

Naruto mengingat perkataan seorang bocah ingusan yang menginginkan persaudaraan diantara mereka meski sebenar nya _memang begitu._

 **' Aku juga hahahaha...'**

Teriakan seorang bocah paling kecil diantara mereka yang slalu berbuat onar dan paling ceroboh berhasil membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkan nya.

 **' Kita tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Kita harus cepat dewasa dan pergi kelaut..'**

Lalu perkataan bocah yang hampir mirip dengan nya yang membuat nya bersedih. Ia yang mengakibatkan kenapa ia sangat takut kehilangan Miya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang masih mengenang bagaimana ia dulu ketika masih bocah yang slalu berbuat onar Naruto meneguhkan kembali hati nya. Dua orang sudah berlayar mendahului nya. Sekarang saat nya diri nya untuk berlayar kelaut.

Naruto membuka mata nya lalu merentangkan tangan nya kedua sisi

" Kalian tunggu akuu...! "

Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin agar mereka mendengar (?) teriakan nya.

 **Didapur Kapal.**

Miya yang saat ini sudah agak baikan mulai beraktivitas yaitu masak sebuah makanan.

" Ara.. Naruto-kun sudah bangun rupa nya..."

Miya yang saat ini memasak makanan mendengar teriakan dari seorang yang ia kenal belum lama ini.

 **Braakk...**

Pintu dapur dibuka dengan paksa oleh...

" Tashigi-san, ada apa..? "

Miya mengalihkan perhatian nya karna pintu dapur yang didobrak Tashigi. Miya yang melihat masakan nya sudah matang mematikan kompor nya lalu melihat Tashigi kembali.

Miya mendekati Tashigi yang berdiam diri didepan pintu dapur.

 **Pluukk..**

Miya memegang pundak Tashigi.

" Ada masalah ? "

Tashigi masih diam. Dia menundukan kepala sehingga Miya tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Tashigi.

 **Greepp...**

Miya akhir nya memeluk Tashigi setelah tau ekpresi Tashigi dipelukan nya.

" Kau bisa cerita pada ku Tashi-chan..." Miya menganggap Tashigi sebagai adik nya sendiri. Memang Miya jauh lebih tua 5 thn dibanding Tashigi. Tashigi terisak dipelukan Miya.

" Si-si bodoh itu.."

Miya yang memeluk Tashigi melonggarkan pelukan nya karna mendengar perkataan Tashigi.

" Sibodoh itu..? " Miya berkerut.

" D-dia. Ke-kenapa a-aku harus sekapal dengan dia..."

Tashigi akhir nya berbicara masalah sebenar nya. Meskipun terbata-bata karna menangis.

" Ara.. Jadi begitu..." Miya tersenyum melihat Tashigi yang seperti nya belum bisa mengikuti sifat Naruto.

Miya mengeratkan kembali pelukan nya. " Menangislah...Pundak ku Akan selalu menemani mu disaat kau sedih.. Jadi menangislah selagi kau ingin menangis..."

" Tapi... Aku capek menangis..."

 **kruyuukkk...** Terdengar suara perut Tashigi ditelinga Miya. Tashigi sendiri muka nya merah menahan malu dipelukan Miya.

" Ara.. kau lapar Tashi-chan..? "

Miya melonggarkan pelukan nya lalu menangkup wajah Tashigi dengan kedua tangan nya.

" Hmm..." Tashigi mengangguk cepat..

Miya tersenyum hangat. Entah apa yang telah terjadi tapi diantara Miya dan Tashigi sudah seperti kakak-Adik saja...

 **Didepan Bagian Kapal.**

Mereka berdua pun Akhir nya makan bersama dipagi yang indah...

Seperti di Anime-anime bau aroma muncul disekitar mengitari Naruto.

Dan tanpa sengaja hidung Naruto mencium aroma yang mampu membuat diri nya lupa segala nya.

Naruto mulai berjalan dengan sendiri nya. Hidung nya kembang kempis menghirup aroma sedap masakan yang enak. Mata nya terpejam menikmati sensasi makanan yang akan ia santap. Mulut nya tidak henti-henti nya mengeluarkan Air liur.

Naruto sangat lapar sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Laut Perairan Dekat Perbatasan East Blue dan Grand Line.**

Terlihat satu buah kapal perang yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju East Blue.

Jika dilihat dari bentuk dan penampilan kapal tersebut seperti kapal Angkatan Marine. Dan benar saja sebuah layar yang baru dibentangkan dengan gambar simbol Keadilan yang bertuliskan Marine.

" Wakil Admiral Kuzan-san, menurut informasi yang kami terima tersangka yang belum diketahui telah pergi meninggalkan Pelabuhan dengan kapal milik Tenryubito..."

" Hmmm... Mereka sudah pergi iya. Kalau begitu siapkan persenjataan kita harus menghentikan mereka..."

" Yokaii..."

Seorang prajurit yang telah melaporkan tersangka pembajakan dan juga penyerangan yang dilakukan Naruto telah pergi meninggalkan pelabuhan. Wakil Admiral Kuzan atau biasa dipanggil Aokiji yang sekarang sedang duduk dikursi didepan tiang layar yang tadi diturunkan. Sedang berpikir...

 **Perep..perep..perep..perep..**

Sebuah denden mushi berbunyi dari dalam mantel kebesaran Aokiji.

 **Gotchaa...** Aokiji mengambil denden mushi tersebut lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

 _" Moshii moshii..."_ Suara berat khas laki-laki terdengar dari seberang sana..

" Hmm..." Aokiji menjawab ambigu.

 _" Seharus nya aku tidak berkata begini pada mu.. Tapi berhati-hatilah.."_

" hmm.. Bagaimana keadaan mu..? " Raut muka Aokiji serius sekarang..

 _" Jauh lebih baik.. Haahh... Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini.."_

" Aku akan mengurus hal ini..setelah itu menjenguk mu.."

 _" Kau berkata seolah kau telah menangkap penjahat yang sedang berkeliaran sekarang ini..."_ sosok diseberang sana tertawa terlihat dari ekpresi yang dikeluarkan denden mushi.

 _" Tapi kau harus waspada. Analisa ku ketika kami bertarung dia seperti nya pengguna buah iblis.. Entah buah iblis apa yang dia makan. Dia bisa memunculkan tangan nya tepat diwajahku padahal pergerakan nya sudah ku kunci. Dan menurut para prajurit yang kudengar pergerakan nya sangatlah cepat seperti kilat..."_

" Apa kau sedang berdongeng..?

Kau berbicara sangat panjang, mungkin kau lupa bernafas ketika berbicara sepanjang itu tanpa berhenti.."

 **Ckllakk...** Aokiji menutup perbincangan dengan seseorang yang berada di denden mushi.

Aokiji sendiri tidak bisa memaafkan orang telah membajak kapal milik Tenryuubito sekaligus penyerangan yang dilakukan tersangka hingga membuat Teman nya yaitu Smoker sekarat meskipun sekarang Smoker sudah tidak Apa-apa..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kembali kekapal Naruto/Tenryuubito.**

 **Didapur Kapal.**

" Huwwahh... Masakan mu memang yang terbaik Miya..."

Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan beberapa piring masakan yang dibuat Miya masih terus mengunyam makanan meskipun perut nya sudah membuncit kekenyangan...

 _ **' Dia seperti monster '**_

Tashigi yang duduk dimeja makan bersebelahan dengan Miya hanya bisa menatap horror Nafsu makan pemuda pirang dihadapan nya..

" Ara.. Tashi-chan kenapa makanan mu tidak dihabiskan... Apakah kamu tidak suka..? " Miya yang disebelah Tashigi bertanya tentang masakan nya yang tidak dihabis kan.

" ehh... Tidak-tidak Miya-san.. Anuu..hmm..ettoo.." Tashigi menjawab dengan cepat tapi dia bingung mau ngmong apa...

" Kalau begitu biar aku yang habiskan..."

Tashigi yang masih mencari alasan. Sebenar nya dia tidak bernafsu setelah melihat Naruto... Tapi dia tidak mungkin berkata begitu..

Tashigi yang lengah harus merelakab makanan nya diembat Naruto..

Naruto sendiri yang melihat makanan yang enak tidak perlu berpikir dua kali langsung memakan habis makanan Tashigi..

" Hee..." Tashigi bengong..

" Kenyang nya..." Naruto mengelus-ngelus perut nya yang buncit..

10%.

20%.

40%.

60%.

80%.

100%... Completed.

"Ara..." Miya menutupi senyum nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya..

" **KENAPA KAU MEMAKAN MAKANAN KU...! "**

Naruto dan Miya menutupi telinga nya karena Tashigi yang berteriak sambil nunjuk muka Naruto dengan sebuah Garpu ditangan nya.

" O-oii... Kau berisik sekali Naghisi..

Kau tak perlu berteriak baka.."

Naruto yang masih menutupi telinga nya menegur Tashigi.

Tashigi sendiri sekarang berdiri dari kursi nya sambil menodongkan sebuah garpu kewajah Naruto.

" Ka-kau.. "

Pluukk...

" Biar aku buatkan lagi, Ne tashii-chan.." Tashigi tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya karna pucuk kepala nya dipegang dan belai oleh Miya..

Tashigi terdiam dengan tangan yang masih menodongkan garpunya di depan wajah Naruto. Tashigi mengalihkan perhatian nya ke Miya.

" Hoii.. Naghisi kenapa kau diam saja.. Cepat singkirkan garpu mu dari wajah tampan ku.." Naruto mulai khawatir wajah tampan nya dinodai oleh sebuah garpu..

Tashigi sendiri sekarang sedang terpana dengan kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Miya..

Tashigi memandang wajah Miya yang tersenyum.. Ohh dia tidak tahan sekarang...

Tashigi langsung tanpa babibu memeluk Miya.. Tashigi menenggelamkan wajah nya didada Miya yang besar.

" Ka-kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.."

Miya membalas pelukan Tashigi..

" Araa.. Siapa Tashi-chan "

Miya penasaran siapa yang dimaksud Tashigi..

" Onee-chan.."

Tashigi mulai menangis dipelukan Miya..

" Hmm... Lalu dimana dia.."

Tashigi menangis sesenggukan setelah Miya Bertanya dimana Onee-chan nya..

" Dasar cengeng..." Naruto yang melihat Tashigi menangis mengatai Tashigi cengeng..

" Sssttt... Diam atau kau tidak akan pernah makan masakan ku lagi.."

Miya menegur Naruto untuk diam atau dia akan kelaparan..

" Hee... Ja-jangan Miya.. Kau kejam sekali pada ku.." Naruto mulai menangis lebay ala sinetron SCTV.

' _Siapa yang cengeng sekarang '_

Miya sweatdroop melihat Naruto yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil..

" Baiklah..kau diam maka aku akan memasak untuk mu..."

" Yokaii.."

Naruto berdiri tegak bagai prajurit koppasus satuan penyerbu.

Miya mulai melepaskan pelukan nya.

" Sebaik nya kau bercerita dikamar saja.."

" Hmm.." Tashigi mengangguk menyutujui..

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak.

" Tunggu.." Tashigi berhenti karna Miya yang mengintruksi. Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu..

" Naruto..."

Miya memanggil Naruto yang menghadap karah barat diri nya.

" Haii.." Naruto menjawab tegas.

" Bisa kau menghadap kemari.? "

" Haii.." Naruto menjawab tegas kembali. Lalu Naruto melakukan gerakan menghadap Kanan seperti yang dilakukan Paskibra pada umum nya.

 _' sedang apa sebenar nya dia itu.."_

" Naruto.. Apa kau sehat..? "

Miya bertanya apakah Naruto masih waras..

" haii. Siap sehat.." Lagi. Naruto menjawab seperti para pasukan khusus tentara.

" Hahh... Baiklah.. Kau diam disitu dan jangan bergerak terkecuali jika kau ingin buang air.. Kau mengerti.? "

Miya sudah menyerah meladeni sikap Naruto yang anehh..

" Wakarimashita.." Naruto menjawab tegas diakhiri sebuah hormat kepada Miya.

Tashigi yang melihat adegan absurd tersebut berkeringat dingin.

 _' Dia pikir, dia itu pasukan angkatan laut yang berhadapan dengan Admiral atau apa.. Hmm.. Dasar orang aneh..'_

" Hahh..."

Miya hanya bisa mengela nafas tapi dia juga tidak keberatan dengan sikap unik Naruto..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Digudang Penyimpanan Senjata.**

Seseorang misterius yang terbaring ditempat penyimpanan senjata yang berhasil menyelinap masuk pada saat Naruto dan Tashigi menaiki kapal entah mempunyai maksud dan tujuan yang masih belum jelas..

Orang misterius tersebut mulai terbangun dan duduk bersila...

" Aaahh... Hmm... Perut ku terasa lapar.. "

Setelah meregangkan badan nya sedikit orang misterius tersebut mulai merasakan lapar...

Orang misterius tersebut memejamkan mata nya berkonsentrasi.

" Mereka sudah dekat.. Hahhh.. Merepotkan sekali bocah ini.. Seharus nya aku tak perlu melakukan hal ini lagi. Apa boleh buat.."

Orang tersebut bangun lalu melepaskan hodie nya yang menutupi kepala nya. Lalu terlihatlah rambut putih nya yang panjang agak berantakan...

" Yosshh.. Aku butuh makan sekarang.."

Orang misterius tersebut lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar gudang penyimpanan senjata..

" ahh.. Aku lupa sesuatu.."

Orang misterius tersebut berhenti didepan pintu keluar dan masuk gudang penyimpanab senjata..

Lalu berbalik arah ketempat tumpukan rak-rak yang penuh dengan senjata..

Mata orang misterius tersebut meliuk kekanan-kekiri mencari benda yang menarik perhatian nya beberapa saat lalu..

" Hmm.. Apa karna aku memang sudah tua hingga jadi pelupa atau aku hanya menghayal benda seperti itu ada disini.. "

Orang misterius tersebut masih sibuk mencari benda yang menurut nya sangatlah unik..

Hingga 30 menit kemudian.

 **Brruukk...** Orang misterius tersebut terduduk kelelahan ia tidak menyangka gudang penyimpanan yang tadi ia kira hanya beberapa Meter saja ternyata begitu luas dan persenjataan nya pun sangat lengkap. Mulai dari Meriam, senapan, pedang, tombak dan masih banyak lagi tapi tak ada satupun benda yang ia cari...

 **Brruukk..** " Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Aku sudah terlalu tua mencari benda menyebalkan itu.. Tapi kenapa punggung ku terasa aneh.. Apa aku terkena Osteoforosis.."

Orang misterius tersebut bangun lalu memeriksa punggung nya takut akan penyakit mengerikan mengenai diri nya. Dan setelah ia memeriksa bukan penyakit atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu tapi...

" Pedang... Kampret.. Aku lupa menaruh nya dipunggungku.."

Ternyata pedang yang selama 30 menit lebih orang misterius tersebut cari ada dipunggung nya sendiri..

" Hahh.. Sebaik nya aku makan yang banyak agar daya ingat ku pulih kembali "

Orang tersebut bangun lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang penyimpanan senjata..

.

.

.

.

" Kapal ini lumayan besar juga ternyata..."

Orang misterius yang tadi lupa jika pedang yang ia cari ternyata ada dipunggung nya sendiri berjalan-jalan disekeliling kapal.

Menyusuri sudut-sudat kapal...

" Sebuah kolam renang.. Menarik sekali..."

Dibagian belakang kapal terdapat sebuah Kolam Renang yang berdiameter 17 meter.

Lumayan besar dengan kedalam sekitar 2,5 meter.

Dilengkapi dengan sebuah papan loncat setinggi 5 meter dan dipinggiran kolam juga tersedia sebuah kursi beserta stand untuk menikmati dikala matahari terbenam..

" Seperti yang diharapkan para bangsawan. Seperti nya kapal ini milik anggota keluarga bangsawan yang suka Sunset..."

 **Kruyuukk... "** Gahh.. Perutku sangat lapar.. Aku harus cari makanan.. "

Orang misterius tersebut meninggal kan kolam renang yang dibagian belakang kapal menuju bagian tengah kapal yaitu dek dan juga dapur kapal..

 **To Be Continued**

Selanjut nya di **Akatsuki No Kaizoku.**

 **Pertemuan Tidak Terduga.**

 **Wakil Admiral Kuzan vs Tangan kiri Roger.**

" Naruto, ada kapal yang mendekat !? "

Miya datang tergesa-gesa dan langsung masuk kedapur dimana Naruto berada

..

 **" Ice Age "**

Seluruh permukaan laut membeku sejauh 50 meter dari segala arah hingga memerangkap kapal yang Naruto gunakan berlayar.

..

" Kau.. Tangan kiri Gold D. Roger.. "

Siapakah tangan kiri bajak laut yang melegenda hingga semua orang bumi tahu bahwa Gold D. Roger memiliki dua orang yang paling ia percayai.. Tangan Kanan dari Gold D. Roger yaitu Rayleigh si raja kegelapan dan tangan kiri dari Gold D. Roger masih belum diketahui keberadaan nya dan sekrang dia muncul bersama pemuda yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.

Baca terus fict ini dan yang udah review saya ucapin makasih.

Dan saran-saran yang masuk sudah saya terima tapi saya belum bisa bales review kalian sekarang mungkin lain waktu saya usahakan.

Dan dalam cerita ini sepenuh nya imajinasi dari saya dan akan saya edit mungkin hanya chara nya saja milik om Masashi dan juga Oda. Jadi dalam cerita saya ini, saya akan menciptakan karakter baru yang tidak ada dalam anime/manga One piece cross Naruto ini.

Jadi saya mohon jangan banyak komentar yang tidak perlu. Kenapa saya buat Naruto egois, itu saya buat mendalami karakter Naruto yang saya buat berbeda dari asli nya.

Dan chap kali ini mungkin tidak ada fight sama sekali. Kemungkinan chap depan akan jadi pertarungan mematikan Bagi Naruto. Dan hal mengejutkan lain nya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai disini dulu see you next chap. And don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akatsuki no kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

 _ **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda**_

 _ **Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.**_

 _ **Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll.**_

 **CHAPTER 5 : Serangan Terakhir.**

 **Dikapal Angkatan Laut Aokiji.**

Seorang prajurit yang berjaga diatas tiang layar guna memantau keadaan laut dan juga kapal-kapal yang berada di dekat mereka melihat sebuah kapal.

Kapal yang ukuran nya lumayan besar yang mengarah kearah Grand line.

" Itu.. Sebuah kapal dengan simbol..? " Sang prajurit yang seperti nya mengenali simbol layar yang terbentang dikapal tersebut mulai mengingat. Tenryuubito.

" I-ituu kapal nya.." Sang prajurit ingat sekarang, itu simbol bagi para bangsawan dunia. Tenryuubito.

" TAISHOU, AKU MELIHAT KAPAL TENRYUUBITO DIARAH JAM 3.."

Sang prajurit langsung berteriak memberi tahu pada atasan nya yaitu Aokiji.

" Begitu.. Sudah dekat yaa.." Aokiji bangun dari kursi nya dan mantel kebesaran nya berkibar tertepa angin.

" Minna..." Semua pasukan terfokus pada Aokiji yang berdiri gagah.

" Segera bersiap diposisi kalian masing-masing. Musuh kita sekarang sudah dekat, kita tangkap mereka dan pulang kerumah dengan selamat " Aokiji mengakhiri perkatan nya dengan berjalan kedepan.

" HAAIII...! " Semua prajurit menjawab kompak dengan semangat.

Aokiji yang berjalan menuju depan kapal bermaksud untuk berdiri digaris depan diantara para anak buah nya. Sebagai pemimpin diunit ini Aokiji mempunyai tanggung jawab besar atas keselamatan prajurit nya.

Aokiji tidak boleh meremehkan musuh nya kali ini. Naruto atau musuh dari Keadilan yang Aokiji pegang telah berhasil menghancurkan kepercayaan di East blue dimana belum ada bajak laut yang lolos dari cengkraman Sang Pemburu Putih, Smoker. Yang ingin melintasi Grand line dari East Blue.

Meskipun East blue didaulat sebagai lautan terlemah diantara perairan lain nya yaitu North Blue, west Blue, dan juga South Blue. Tapi meskipun begitu di East Blue lah yang telah melahirkan seorang bajak laut Legenda, Gold D. Roger juga Ace No Hiken dari East blue dan sekarang seorang pemuda dari East Blue sedang memulai petualangan nya. Dan mungkin, Dia juga salah satu dari mereka, tapi itu semua masih cerita yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Termasuk Author juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dari kapal yang Aokiji pimpin. Dan dari atas tiang Layar yang sibuk memantau pergerakan dari kapal Tenryuubito diarah jam 3 melalui teropong nya. Dia tidak sengaja melihat pergerakan air yang bergelombang diarah jam 11.

Sang prajurit memfokuskan teropong nya kearah jam 11 dia melihat 3 buah kapal bajak laut ukuran sedang yang melaju beriringan dengan kecepatan sedang pula.

" TAISHOU, DIARAH JAM 11 TERLIHAT 3 KAPAL BAJAK LAUT YANG MELAJU BERIRINGAN "

sang prajurit kembali berteriak pada Aokiji.

Aokiji yang sekarang berdiri didepan bagian kapal sambil menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada.

" Biarkan saja. Tujuan kita menangkap perompak kapal Tenryuubito, jika kita tidak segera menangani mereka itu akan jadi masalah besar bagi Angkatan Laut "

.

.

.

.

 **Dikapal Bajak Laut Bluejam.**

" Kapten, seperti nya mereka memutar haluan menghindari kita "

Boo tangan kanan dari Kapten Bluejam yang saat ini memegang sebuah teropong memantau pergerakan kapal Angkatan Laut.

" gahahahaha... Seperti nya mereka takut pada kita. Teruskan melaju kedepan kita tidak perlu membuang tenaga kita untuk mengurus para Anjing pemerintah itu ! "

Bluejam kapten dari bajak laut menghimbau para kru nya untuk tidak perduli pada Angkatan Laut.

' _**Smoker sang pemburu putih telah kalah entah oleh siapa.. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan besar ku untuk pergi dari East Blue gahahahaha...'**_

 **Dikapal Naruto.**

Ditempat Miya dan Tashigi.

Miya dan Tashigi yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama disofa yang ada didek kapal. Ruangan nya yang cukup besar dan juga masih ada beberapa pintu disitu yang belum dimasuki oleh Tashigi, Miya ataupun Naruto.

" jadi begitu.." Miya yang mulai mengerti keadaan Tashigi yang sudah bercerita tentang bagaimana masa kecil nya. Dan juga ketika ia masuk angkatan laut dan menjadi wakil kapten diusia nya masihlah sangat muda.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin Naruto hanya menguji mu saja " Miya tidak mau Tashigi salah mengartikan sikap Naruto.

" Menguji ku..? " Tashigi berkerut sambil memiringkan kepala nya tidak mengerti.

Miya yang melihat pose Tashigi yang menurut nya sangatlah imut tidak kuasa ingin mencubit pipi nya..

" Ittaii...! Kenapa kau mencubit ku pipi ku.."

Tashigi mengusap pipi nya yang merah.

" Ara... Hihi.. Karna kau sangat lucu.."

Miya tertawa melihat ekpresi ngambek Tashigi.

" Mou.. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Miya-san tentang arti menguji ku..? "

Tashigi menghentikan aksi ngambek nya dan mulai bertanya tentang bagaimana Naruto menguji diri nya.

" Hmm.." Miya memasang sikap berpikir.. " Meskipun kami baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.. Ssttt.. Jangan potong ucapan ku..! " Miya yang tahu Tashigi kaget karna dia dan Naruto hanya baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu ingin memotong ucapan nya..

" Dia atau yang kau sebut 'Sibodoh' itu adalah orang yang baik, mengutamakan teman nya lebih dari apapun ketika dalam kesulitan. Kurasa kau juga tahu hal itu.."

Tashigi tersentak mendengar ucapan Miya.

 _ **' Tidak mendapat kedua nya kata mu, maka terimalah akibat nya '**_

Tashigi ingat perkataan Naruto yang ingin menghancurkan Markas Angkatan Laut yang ada di East Blue. Pada saat itu Naruto seperti bukan manusia. Dia dengan mudah nya membuka sesuatu seperti portal yang amat besar lalu menghisap kapal-kapal perang Marine dan akan menjatuhkan nya tepat diatas Markas Marine.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa..

" Kurasa seperti nya kau telah tau hal itu bukan, dan masih banyak lagi.. Dan yang paling penting dia berjanji akan melindungi ku dengan nyawa nya sendiri..." Miya mengakhiri cerita nya lalu menatap mata Tashigi.

Terlihat keragu-raguan disana..

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika Naruto berbuat suatu hal yang tidak bisa kita terima kita hanya perlu bicara dengan nya.."

Miya tahu kekhawatiran Tashigi. Jika dia menjadi bajak laut itu berarti mereka akan berbuat jahat bukan. Tapi tidak semua bajak laut seperti itu, bukan ? Itulah yang Tashigi harapkan.

.

.

.

.

 **dikapal Angkatan Laut Aokiji.**

" Siapkan Meriam secepat nya, kita tembak dan tenggelamkan Mereka..! " Komando dari kapten Momonga yang mendampingi Aokiji bergema dikapal tersebut..

 **Ngiiingg..Dzlingg...** Bunyi meriam yang diarahkan kekapal Tenryuubito. Kapal Angkatan Laut yang dipimpin Aokiji sudah bersiap menyerang dan menenggelamkan kapal Tenryuubito yang berjarak kurang lebih 40 meter yang masih dalam jangkauan meriam meriam Angkatan laut.

Aokiji akan menenggelamkan mereka yang ada dikapal Tenryuubito. Dengan tenggelam nya kapal maka pengguna buah iblis tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak itupun jika mereka tidak melawan. Tapi menurut informasi dari bawahan nya yang ada diatas tiang layar yang bertugas memantau kapal Tebryuubito, tidak melihat satu pun kru atau manusia yang berlalu-lalang dikapal Tenryuubito. Itu berarti kemungkinan besar kru atau orang yang membajak kapal Tenryuubito hanya beberapa orang. Tapi mengapa Markas Angkatan laut di Logue Town begitu kerepotan dan meminta bantuan kepada Markas pusat Angkatan Laut di Marine ford.

Ini yang membuat Aokiji bingung, apakah informasi itu palsu bahwa yang membajak kapal Tenryuubito itu sekumpulan orang pengguna buah iblis sehingga mereka meminta bantuan. Tapi jika dilihat dari para korban yang terluka seperti Smoker dan yang lain nya yang berjumlah lumayan banyak mungkin kata 'Para Pengguna Buah Iblis' terdengar pantas tapi apa yang Aokiji dapatkan sekarang.

Kapal Tenryuubito yang terlihat sepi.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikapal Tenryuubito atau Naruto.**

Orang misterius yang saat ini sedang berjalan disisi kapal yang mencari makanan karna lapar tidak sengaja melihat sebuah kapal Angkatan Laut.

" Gawat.. Mereka seperti nya akan menyerang.. Kusoo.. Karna kelaparan aku sampai lupa menggunakan _Kenbushoku Haki_ milik ku.."

Orang misterius tersebut clingak-clinguk kesana kemari seperi sedang mencari sesuatu.

 _' Baka.. Kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini..'_

Orang tersebut memejamkan mata nya berkosentrasi menggunakan kemampuan nya. _Kenbushoku No haki._

 _' di tengah ada dua dan...didepan ku ada satu orang.. Yosh..yang terdekat dulu..'_

Orang misterius tersebut setelah menemukan orang melalui salah satu kemampuan nya lekas pergi menuju suatu ruangan didepan nya yang hanya berjarak 4 meter dari tempat nya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Brraakk...** Pintu dapur dibuka dengan kasar. Sang pelaku orang misterius berjalan memasuki dapur tersebut. Orang misterius tersebut dapat melihat pemuda Beranbut kuning yang menatap nya antara bingung dan waspada.

" Siapa kau..?! " Naruto yang memang disuruh berdiri didapur kaget bukan main mendengar pintu dapur yang dibuka dengan cara ditendang bak difilm hollywood (?)

Orang misterius tersebut tersenyum didalam mantel hodie nya. Lalu orang misterius tersebut menggerakan tangan nya membuka hodie yang menutupi kepala nya.

.

.

.

.

.

" K-kau.." Naruto menunjuk wajah orang tersebut tidak sopan. Naruto terkejut bukan main.

" Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Naruto..."

" ahh.. Baiklah.."

Naruto yang tadi terkejut bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Orang tersebut sweatdrop melihat sikap Naruto yang berubah begitu cepat. Orang tersebut tersenyum melihat Naruto. Entah karena apa dia tersenyum. Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

" Kenapa paman bisa ada disini ?, apakah paman menyusup kekapal ini? "

Naruto yang penasaran terhadap orang tua yang dia temui di Logue town ditoko baju. kenapa bisa ada dikapal yang dia bajak ini.

Jiraiya berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu duduk dikursi meja makan yang tepat berada didepan Naruto.

" Duduklah dulu Naruto "

Naruto segera duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan jiraiya sehingga mereka saling berhadan setelah beberapa detik disuruh Jiraiya.

" Apa aku boleh minta makanan ? "

" KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN KU ?! " Naruto kesal bukan main. Orang tua ini sudah menyelinap se'enak jidat nya lalu minta makanan.

" Ma..Ma.. Tenanglah dulu Naruto. Aku disini hanya ingin memastikan.."

Jiraiya berkata sambil memegang bahu Naruto erat..

Naruto berkerut bingung dengan ucapan Jiraiya.

" Memastikan ? "

" Hhmm.." Jiraiya mengangguk mantap. " Bukankah kau ingin hidup bebas dilautan..? " Jiraiya bertanya dengan sorot mata tua nya.

" Hmm.." Naruto mengangguk Mantap.

" Menjadi seseorang yang bebas tanpa peraturan atau hal-hal yang merepotkan mu, bukan ? " Lagi. Jiraiya bertanya pada Naruto.

" Hmn.." Dan lagi Naruto juga menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

" Dan menjadi orang yang pertama kali mendapatkan One Piece.."

Jiraiya mengakhiri pertanyaan nya sekarang dia ingin tahu respon apa yang dia dapatkan dari pemuda kuning ini.

Naruto membulatkan mata nya. Seperti nya paman ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, dia tahu hal itu. Karna paman ini berbicara tentang One Piece dengan Sorot Mata seolah Aku-sudah-pernah-memelihat-nya.

" K-kau..kau tahu dari mana..? "

" Hehehe.. Itu permasalahan mudah.. Kita bisa melanjutkan percakapan kita Nanti set.." ucapan Jiraiya terpotong karna telinga nya mendengar sesuatu yang mendekat.

 **Taapp...Tapp...Tapp...**

Terdengar derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan dapur..

" Naruto ! Kita dalam keadaan ga-.." Miya yang berdiri dipintu dan satu tangan nya memegang sisi pintu dapur mencari pegangan tubuh karna kelelahan. Miya berhenti berucap.

" Siapa dia Naruto ?! " Ucap Miya sambil memasang sikap siaga dan menunjuk Jiraiya dengan ujung pedang nya.

" Ahaha.. Te-tenanglah Miya. Dia paman Jiraiya dan dia bukan orang yang berbahaya.." Naruto tertawa kikuk saat menjelaskan Jiraiya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Miya sedang menodongkan sebilah pedang kearah Jiraiya.

Sedangkan Jiraiya sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan pedang yang ditodongkan Miya. Tetapi mata nya fokus pada belahan dada besar Miya yang dibalut dengan sebuah suit Armor yang ketat. Ohh my god she is so hot. Iya seperti itulah pikiran Jiraiya sekarang.

 **Ciiuutt..**

Setitik darah keluar dari hidung Jiraiya. Ahh dia tidak kuat membayangkan bagaimana dia dengan gadis muda dengan dada besar ini satu ranjang..

" -oi..Hoi.. Paman.." Naruto mencoba memanggil Jiraiya. Tapi sang empu tetap diam tak bergeming sedikitpun..

 **Pllakk.. Brakk..**

Kesal tidak dihiraukan Naruto langsung nempeleng kepala Jiraiya hingga terjungkal kebelakang.

" Ittai.." Rintih Jiraiya kesakitan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar anak bodoh ?! " Sembur Jiraiya memarahi Naruto.

Tapi Naruto sang pelaku hanya diam lalu menunjuk hidung nya " Hidung mu berdarah saat menatap Miya. Pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Seharus nya orang yang berumur seperti mu lebih banyak berbuat kebaikan.. Bukan malah berpikiran mesum seperti tadi yang kau lakukan.." Naruto berbicara panjang lebar dan yang lebih mengejutkan dia...menasehati orang tua.

Miya yang berdiri disamping Naruto mengesampingkan masalah sepele tersebut. Ada hal penting yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto.

" Naruto, Ada kap-.."

 **Blloomm...Bwwuusshh...**

 **Blloomm...Bwwuusshh...**

Perkataan Miya terhenti mana kala bunyi bedebum terdengar dan Kapal Tenryuubito yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Teman-teman nya berguncang hebat tak beraturan.

 _ **' mereka sudah mulai bergerak rupa nya..'**_ Batin Jiraiya yang merasakan dampak serangan yang begitu Tiba-tiba.

" Ap-apa yang terjadi, apakah gempa bumi ?! " Ucap Naruto yang dan menyeimbangkan diri. Hampir saja diri nya terjungkal kebelakang karna kapal yang berguncang kesisi kanan. Untung saja Miya memegang Naruto agar tidak terjatuh. Untung saja barang-barang yang ada didapur tetap aman dan hanya piring beserta alat dapur lain nya yang terjatuh berserakan.

" Kita harus keluar, situasi saat ini bisa dibilang tidak kondusif.." Jiraiya yang tahu perihal kapal Angkatan Laut sampai lupa memberi tahu pada Naruto karna rasa lapar nya yang begitu membuat nya kelaparan, Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto dan Miya melihat situasi yang ada diluar.

.

.

.

.

" Kapal Angkatan Laut..?! " Naruto menggenggam erat besi pembatas sisi kapal. Saat ini diri nya Miya dan juga Jiraiya disusul Tashigi berada disisi Kapal.

Mereka berempat dapat melihat sebuah kapal yang bertenggar disisi kanan yang berjarak kurang lebih 35 meter dari kapal nya. Kapal Angkatan Laut tersebut menembakan beberapa Meriam dari kejauhan.

Naruto beserta lain nya yang melihat ada 6 buah meriam yang secara acak ditembakan mengarah keseluruh bagian kapal. Depan, tengah maupun belakang kapal semua meriam menuju bagian nya masing-masing dengan tujuan menenggelamkan kapal Tenryuubito.

" Naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?! " Miya meminta komando kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam entah apa yang harus dia lakukan.

 _ **' Tak ada cara lain hanya kekuatan ku yang bisa membantu tapi..'**_

Sebulir keringat memenuhi wajah Naruto yang berpikir keras bagaimana cara nya menghentikan meriam-meriam yang mengarah kekapal mereka.

Jiraiya yang melihat wajah Naruto yang mengeras dengah peluh keringat yang membanjiri wajah nya tidak tega. Tak ada cara lain sekarang. Mereka masih terlalu awal dalam dunia bajak laut.

Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kanan nya kedepan dengan tangan yang terbuka.

" Setelah ini kau harus membuatkan ku makanan enak Bocah "

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu dari Tangan Jiraiya keluar sesuatu seperti awan kabut yang begitu tebal berwarna putih-kehitam-hitaman seperti bulu domba yang tidak terawat.

Awan kabut tersebut menjalar kelangit dan terus bertambah banyak dan meluas sehingga mampu menutupi kapal Tenryuubito keseluruhan nya sehingga menjadikan nya sebuah tameng dari meriam-meriam Angkatan Laut.

" Panas sekali, Hoii..paman, apa yang kau keluarkan itu..rasa nya aku seperti dipanggang.." Naruto mengaduh kepada Jiraiya yang kepanasan karna Awan kabut yang ia keluarkan.

" Hmm..Hmm... Seluruh tubuhku seperti melemah dan lemas.." dan tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, Tashigi pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Tapi Miya yang memang kepanasan tanpa berbicara apapun membuka baju bagian atas nya karna Miya yang memakai baju terusan Armor suit yang dipasang Resleting. Dengan penampilan nya yang bisa dibilang sangat Hot ini bisa saja membuyarkan jurus Jiraiya jika melihat dada Miya yang hanya dibalut bra hitam yang kontras dengan kulit nya ini.

 _'_ _ **orang ini pengguna buah iblis..dia bukan orang biasa '**_ batin Miya yang menatap Jiraiya yang berada didepan nya.

Jiraiya sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dan teman nya.

 **Boommm...Boomm...Boommm...**

Terjadi ledakan didalam Awan kabut tebal tersebut yang melindungi kapal Naruto. Kenapa bisa meledak tentu saja karna awan kabut tersebut sangatlah panas bahkan mencapai ribuan celcius. Jadi semua meriam yang masuk kedalam awan kabut tersebut dipastikan akan meledak karana bubuk mesiu yang ada dalam meriam tersebut berkontak dengan panas yang disebabkan oleh Awan yang melelahkan bagian luar meriam.

" Sugoiii... Ternyata paman pengguna buah iblis sama seperti ku.." Mata Naruto berbinar takjub melihat kemapuan buah iblis Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang telah selesai mengurus meriam sesegera mungkin menghilangkan kemampuan nya. Awan kabut yang tadi berkumpul diudara semakin lama semakin berkurang dan masuk kedalam tangan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya bersidakep dada dan tersenyum bangga. Dia hebat bukan. Dan pada saat Jiraiya berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto mata nya melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyilaukan mata nya.

" Gahh.. I-ituu.. S-surga dun-" Jiraiya tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya karna keburu pingsan dengan mata berbentuk love, hidung mimisan yang tak kunjung berhenti dan mulut yang berbusa. Persis seperti orang yang keracunan.

" Mesum.." satu kata terucap dari Miya yang melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jiraiya sekarang.

" Hmm.. Menjijikan.." Tashigi menyetujui ucapan Miya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa Jiraiya telah menolong mereka.

 _ **' Dia pingsan setelah melihat Miya '**_ batin Naruto dengan alis berkedut heran.

 **Dikapal Angkatan Laut.**

" Hentikan serangan..! " Aokiji menginterupsi sambil mengangkat tangan nya keatas tanda berhenti menyerang.

" Ta-tadi itu apa..?! "

" En-entahlah aku merasakan firasat buruk.."

" Mu-mungkinkah itu.."

Terdengar beberapa perkataan yang menampilkan isyarat terkejut dan kaget setelah meriam-meriam mereka ditahan oleh awam kabut tadi yang menghilang.

Aokiji yang memang menyaksikan bagaimana awan kabut itu muncul dan menjadi sebuah perisai dari meriam mereka yang melindungi kapal Tenryuubito tersebut.

Terbesit ingatan tentang romur yang ia dengar dulu ketika masih berlatih di camp Angkatan Laut dulu. Hanya ada satu pengguna buah iblis disetiap elemen yang ada. Seperti hal nya Aokiji sendiri yang memakan buah setan Hie-Hie No Mi yang menjadikan nya manusia es dan itu hanyalah diri nya satu didunia. Tidak ada dunia yang memiliki kemanpuan buah iblis yang sama. Itu berarti..

Hanya satu orang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.. Tapi itu mustahil perang batin terjadi dibenak Aokiji sekarang.

Hanya ada satu cara membuktikan nya. Bertatap muka.

 **Whuusshh...**

Aokiji melompat kelaut. Terdengar beberapa anak buah yang berteriak memanggil Aokiji.

 **" Ice Age "**

Aokiji mengarahkan tangan nya ke laut dan dari jari telunjuk nya muncul es yang tipis lalu memanjang hingga mengenai laut yang bergelombang.

 **Krrreeeekk...Praattaakkk...**

Dan dalam sekejap seluruh laut berubah menjadi es yang padat.. **Taapp..** Aokiji mendarat dengan mulus dilaut yang dibuat menjadi es.

" A-Aokiji-san membekukan laut nya.."

" S-Sugoi.."

" Yosh..dengan begini jauh lebih mudah.."

Beberapa Angkatan Laut yang bingung melihat Aokiji melompat kelaut akhir nya tahu maksud nya.

" Meskipun aku sering melihat nya membekukan lawan nya, tapi aku masih takjub dibuat nya dengan membekukan lautan. Dan dilihat dari segi area yang ia buat membeku sangat gila.." Kapten Momonga yang memang sering melihat Aoikiji bertarung dan membekukan lawan nya jelas sudah terbiasa tapi yang dilakukan nya sekarang jauh dari pikiran nya. Sejauh mata memandang dari segala arah hanya ada laut yang membeku dan jangkauan area nya begitu luas.

 **Kreekk..** Es menjalar dari tangan, badan dan setengah wajah nya yang membeku.

" Aku tidak menyangka Harus berhadapan dengan sang Legenda Si Awan Panas..

... **Jiraiya** "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikapal Naruto dan Kawan-kawan.**

 **Brruughhh...**

Terjadi guncangan sesaat dikapal Naruto karena kapal mereka yang bergerak dan dipaksa berhenti. Kenapa bisa bergerak karena Tashigi yang sempat mengemudikan kapal menggunakan Auto-Nahkoda sehingga kapal masih bisa bergerak meskipun tidak ada yang mengemudikan nya.

Dan saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang terjungkal karna kapal berhenti bergerak masih dalam posisi mereka.

Naruto menggosok kepala nya yang terbentur sisi kapal akibat kapal berhenti secara mendadak " Iittaaii.. Kepala ku berasap.." Naruto masih bertahan diposisi nya dan dia tidak menyadari satu hal.

" Bocah.. Kau sungguh beruntung sekali.." Ucap Jiraiya sambil menahan hidung dengan sebuah tisu yang dia dapatkan entah dari mana.

" Apa maksud mu Ero-ossan ? " cicit Naruto yang masih tidak sadar posisi nya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Darah nya berdesir kencang. Sensasi ini. Sensasi ini. Sensai ini.

Tashigi yang telah bangun dari posisi nya jatuh menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya..

Jiraiya yang berada disamping Naruto memelototkan mata nya.

" Na-Naruto co-coba kau gerakan tangan kiri mu seperti ini "

Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto mengikuti gerakan tangan nya seperti meremas sesuatu.

Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti hanya menurut perintah Jiraiya.

" Ahhnn~~.. "

Terdengar bunyi erangan yang sangat erotis bagi Jiraiya.

" Gahh... Aku tidak sanggup lagi.."

 **Bruukk...** Jiraiya terjatuh dengan hidung mimisan dan senyum mesum yang lebar.

" Aree.. P-perasaan ini.." secara slowmotion Naruto menggerakan kepala nya kebawah karna dia merasa _sedikit_ aneh dengan tubuh nya. Dan..

" Mi-miya.. A-apa yang kau lakukan pada ku.."

Naruto mendapati Miya yang sedang ditindih nya sungguh suatu kejadian yang mengejutkan.

Dan Naruto yang merasa dilecehkan seharus nya Miya yang berkata begitu.

Dengan wajah merah entah karena malu atau terangsang akibat tangan Naruto yang meremas benda pusaka nya yang jelas Miya marah sekarang.

" Ce-cepat bangun baka.."

 **Buuughh...** Kaki Miya yang bebas dan karena posisi kaki Naruto yang mengapit tubuh Miya. Miya gunakan kaki kanan nya lebih tepat nya lutut untuk menendang selakangan Naruto.

" Gaahh...Ku-kusoo..."

Naruto yang tidak siap serangan mendadak dari Miya harus rela Telur kesayangan nya dicium oleh lutut Miya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi ini yang menyebabkan kapal kita berhenti.." Naruto beserta Jiraiya, Tashisigi dan Miya berdiri disisi kapal dan menjumpai lautan yang tadi nya begitu bergelombang dan luas digantikan daratan es yang sangat luas.

" I-ini.. Ti-tidak salah lagi.." Tashigi yang tidak asing dengan fenomena es yang membeku tergagap setelah melihat kapal dan seseorang dari kejauhan.

" Itu.." Tunjuk Tashigi pada seseorang yang berdiri didaratan es dekat dengan sebuah kapal marine..

" Pasti dia yang melakukan nya ?! "

" Apa maksud mu Tashi-chan ? " Bingung Miya..

" Hmm..coba jelaskan Naghisi.." tambah Naruto meminta penjelasan..

" Di Angkatan Laut ada banyak sekali orang kuat dan mereka dilatih secara khusus. Ada 3 orang yang dipastikan akan memimpin Angkatan Laut dimasa berikut nya dan diusia mereka yang masih muda di Angkatan Laut, mereka sudah menjadi Wakil Admiral dan salah satu orang tersebut ada disini..

...Wakil Admiral Kuzan "

" Nani.." Naruto melotot tidak percaya pemimpin Angkatan Laut dimasa berikut nya kata nya. Jangan bercanda.

" Jadi begitu.. Seperti nya pelayaran ini akan berakhir.." Miya berbicara begitu tenang dan bahkan tersenyum.

" Jangan bercanda ! Tidak peduli dia itu Wakil Admiral, Admiral atau bahkan dewa sekalipun aku akan tetap berlayar dan menjadi Raja bajak laut...karena... Menjadi seorang bajak laut adalah IMPIAN KU..! "

Naruto sudah menetapkan hidup nya sedari kecil hanya karna seorang Wakil Admiral tidak akan meruntuhkan impian nya.

Jiraiya yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan Naruto dan teman-teman nya berbicara dibuat takjub oleh perkataan Naruto.

 _ **' Bocah ini ! Mengingatkanku pada Dia..'**_

" Miya kau sebaik nya dikapal karna tubuh mu belum sembuh benar dan Tashigi, jika kau masih memegang teguh keadilan Angkatan Laut kau tidak perlu turun untuk ikut membantu ku dan ero-ossan.."

" Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu Kuso-gaki.."

" Aku tidak dengar. Tolong jaga mereka untuk ku.."

 **Siingg...** Naruto menghilang padahal Miya ingin protes tadi..

" Ya ampun.. Dia seenak nya sendiri.." keluh Miya.

" Dia tidak mendengar ku.. Tapi buah iblis macam apa yang dia gunakan.."

Jiraiya masih bingung selama dia pergi kelaut belum pernah dia temui buah iblis seperti Naruto.

Tashigi yang mendengar ucapan Jiraiya tertarik dengan ucapan Jiraiya yang penasaran dengan buah iblis Naruto.

" Hmm.. Aku juga penarasan buah iblis seperti apa yang bocah gendeng itu gunakan.."

Jiraiya melirik kesamping dimana Tashigi berdiri

" Sunpo-Sunpo No Mi atau bisa disebut dimensi. Naruto bisa memanipulasi dimensi sesuka hati nya itu yang kuketahui.."

" Di-dimensi.. Su-sugoii..."

Tashigi berbinar takjub dengan kekuatan Naruto.

" Mu-mustahil.. Ja-jadi dia.."

Berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang nampak terkejut tidak percaya.

" Anda kenapa Jiraiya-ossan ? "

Miya yang melihat ekspresi Jiraiya yang tidak percaya menimbulkan pertanyaan dikepala Miya.

" Ahh..Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa Miya-chan.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Didaratan Es Yang Dibuat Aokiji.**

 **Siinggg..** Muncul kilatan kuning 19 meter didepan Aokiji yang menampilkan tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto.

" Hoo.. Kau begitu cepat.." Aokiji berujar dengan santai melihat kedatangan Naruto.

" Kau.. Seorang wakil Admiral, bukan ? " Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya dengan tangan kanan kedepan dan telapak tangan terbuka dan tangan kiri ia tekuk dan ia rapatkan dengan badan nya.

 **Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..**

Aokiji berjalan mendekati Naruto. Mengeliminasi jarak antara diri nya dan Naruto.

" Ya.. Apa gadis yang disana memberi tahu mu ? " setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Aokiji mengeluarkan asap itu menandakan seberapa dingin diarea tersebut.

 **Kreett..** Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tinju nya. Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar karna hawa dingin ia rasakan. Dia tidak tau berapa minus celcius suhu disini.

" Be-benar.. Memang nya kenapa ? " Naruto tidak dapat berbicara dengan benar karna kedinginan.

 **Tap..** Aokiji berhenti 10 meter didepan Naruto.

" Aku akan membiarkan mu pergi jika kau menyerahkan dia dan kapal yang kau curi itu.." ucap Aoikiji.

Mata Naruto memerah panas mendengar perkataan Aokiji.

" Jangan bercanda ! " Raung Naruto yang langsung maju menerjang Aokiji.

Naruto berlari maju kearah Aokiji dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang siap meluncur.

" Hoo... Emosian.." dengus Aokiji.

 **" Ice Age "** Ucap pelan Aokiji.

Dari kaki kiri Aokiji menjalar es yang mengarah kearah Naruto yang berlari kearah nya.

" ! " Mata Naruto membulat melihat es yang menjalar dari kaki kiri Aokiji kearah nya.

 _' gawat '_

 **" Hiraishin "**

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Kilatan kuning menghindari terjangan es Aokiji

" Menghilang ! Siapa bocah ini sebenar nya " Kaget Aokiji melihat Naruto menghilang menghindari jurus nya.

 **Siinggh...** Muncul kilatan kuning disamping Aokiji dan menampilkan Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan kaki kanan nya menendang Aokiji.

" ! " Aokiji terkaget merasakan kehadiran seseorang disamping kanan nya tapi Aokiji tidak merespon kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, Aokiji tetap mempertahan kan posisi nya.

" Rasakan Sialan ! " Amarah Naruto meluap disertai tendangan yang mengarah pada bahu Aokiji.

 **Buughh...prraaannkk..**

Tubuh Aokiji terlempar dan bahu bagian kanan Aokiji berubah menjadi es yang retak karena hantaman kaki Naruto.

Tubuh Aokiji terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto mendarat setelah efek melayang akibat hiraishin ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

" Yoosshh... Rasakan itu sialan ! " Girang Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan nya didada.

 **Dikapal Angkatan Laut.**

" Kapten Momonga, kita harus membantu Taishou !? " Ucap prajurit Marine yang berada didekat Kapten Momonga.

" kita lihat dulu situasi nya. Kita tidak bisa gegabah yang pada akhir nya hanya menyusahkan Wakil Admiral,kuzan.."

Kapten Momonga tidak yakin dapat membantu banyak jika mereka turun dan ikut bertarung bersama Kuzan. Bahkan Kuzan sendiri kelihatan nya sedikit kesusahan dengan pemuda kuning yang sangat cepat ini..

 **' Dia seperti berpindah tempat dari satu titik ke titik lain nya. Manusia macam apa dia ? Tidak !, buah iblis macam apa yang dia gunakan '**

 **Kembali ke Pertarungan Naruto VS Aokiji.**

 **Sreekkk...** Tubuh bagian lengan Aokiji yang hancur akibat tendangan Naruto berangsur-angsur membentuk kembali. Ciri khas Buah Iblis type Logia.

" Kau sangat cepat hmm..." Aokiji mulai bangun dan menegakan badan nya. jubah kebesaran nya berkibar pelan tertepa angin.

" Sepertinya Aku tidak boleh meremahkan mu.."

" Urusei.. Apakah semua Angkatan laut itu cerewet heh !? " Naruto teringat Smoker yang banyak bicara seperti orang didepannya..

 **Sett..** Naruto menarik kaki kiri nya kebelakang dan meredahkan kaki kanan nya kedepan " Akan kuhajar setiap orang yang mencoba mengganggu petualangan ku ! " Naruto menggerakan kepalan tangan kanan nya kedepan dan membungkukan badan nya bersiap menerjang Aokiji.

 **Seett.. Tapp..taapp..tapp..**

Naruto berlari kearah Aokiji dengan cepat.

Aokiji yang melihat Naruto berlari kearah nya menyiapkan diri dengan jurus nya. Aokiji mengarahkan ujung jari nya kearah Naruto **" Ice Age "** dari jari Aokiji muncul es tipis yang memanjang kearah Naruto.

' jurus itu lagi heh..'

 **Siingg..** Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning. **Siingg..** Naruto muncul disamping kiri Aokiji dengan kepalan tangan terarah kewajah Aokiji. Aokiji yang sadar kemunculan Naruto melirik dengan ekor mata nya tanpa melakukan apapun.

" Haahhh..." Naruto bersiap memukul Aokiji.

 **Buugghh.. Prraakk..**

Wajah Aokiji mengalami keretakan dan berubah menjadi es tapi ada yang aneh...

...mimik muka Aokiji tersenyum.

 **Sreekk..** Dari wajah Aokiji yang hancur dihantam Naruto berubah menjadi es dan membekukan tangan Naruto hingga lengan nya.

 **Seettt...** Aokiji secara menakjubkan berubah menjadi es dan merubah bagian yang tadi kepala nya menjadi tangan kiri nya.

" Seperti nya kau tidak cukup pintar. Aku terkesan dengan kecepatan mu yang mengingatkanku dengan teman angkatan ku.."

" Kusoo... Cepat lepaskan aku sialan ! " Naruto meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

 **Seett..** Naruto menggerakan tangan kiri nya yang bebas mencoba menghajar wajah Aokiji sekali lagi.

" Lepaskan Aku, Dasar Lemari Es.. "

 **Taakkss...** Mata Naruto membulat melihat pukulan nya ditangkap Aokiji.

" Seperti nya Aku harus mengajari mu sedikit sopan santun.."

 **Buaaggh.. Deg..** Lutut Aokiji yang keras dihantamkan ketubuh Naruto. Alhasil Naruto sampai membungkukan badan nya saking keras nya hantaman lutut Aokiji.

" Coouggh.." Naruto memuntahkan darah disela-sela ambruk nya.. **Braak..** Naruto terjatuh bersimpuh didepan Aokiji dengan kedua lutut dan tangan kiri sebagai penopang berat badan nya.

" Seharus nya kau tidak perlu menjadi bajak laut dan mengejar impian bodoh mu itu.."

Naruto berusaha bangkit mendengar perkataan Aokiji.

" Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari sesuatu yang fana. Dengan kekuatan unik yang kau miliki mungkin Aku mempertimbangkan mu untuk dijadikan Seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut "

 **Taapp..** Naruto berpangku pada lututnya untuk bisa berdiri. Gigi Naruto bergelemetuk mendengar ucapan Aokiji.

Menjadi Angkatan Laut, kata nya ?

" Percuma saja jika kau melawan. Hasil nya akan tetap sama, jika kau berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan mu dengan paksa maka tangan mu akan hancur.."

Aokiji masih memperhatikan Naruto yang memcoba berdiri dan memyeimbangkan tubuh nya. Raut wajah nya tidak kelihatan karna posisi tubuh nya yang membungkuk dan Naruto juga menundukan wajah nya menghadap kebawah.

" Khee.. Menjadi Angkatan Laut, Kata mu..? " Gumam Naruto dan mencoba menegakan tubuh nya.

 **' Kamui '** Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tangan kanan nya yang membeku ditangan kiri Aokiji secara ajaib bisa lolos.

" ! " Mata Aokiji membulat melihat bagaimana tangan kanan Naruto yang terperangkap ditangan kiri nya yang dibekukan.

' Buah iblis macam apa yang dia makan '

Naruto langsung memutar tubuh nya kearah kanan dan mengangkat kaki kanan nya dan menggunakan kaki kiri nya sebagai tumpuan.

" Jangan bercanda, Sialan..! "

Naruto menggunakan tumit kaki kanan nya untuk menyerang Aokiji dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Aokiji yang masih kaget dengan lolos nya Naruto dari perangkap diri nya harus menahan tendangan mendadak dari Naruto.

 **Brraakk..** Berkat replek yang bagus Aokiji menahan tendangan tumit Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan nya.

" Masih belum.."

 **Siingg..** Naruto menghilang didepan Aokiji dan muncul tepat diatas Aokiji dengan kaki kanan terangakat keatas.

" Jangan pernah mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu lagi, Sialann ! "

' Di atas, Dia lebih cepat dari **Dia '**

 **Buuaaghh..** Naruto menghantamkan tumit nya lagi tepat dikepala Aokiji.

 **Prrakk..** Kepala Aokiji berubah menjadi es dan retak dari kepala hingga bahu kiri nya.

Hingga seluruh tubuh nya berubah menjadi es. Tapi..dengan seketika tangan Kiri Aokiji kembali Normal dan menangkap Kaki kanan Naruto yang masih menempel dikepala es nya.

 **Grepp...Zwhussh..**

" ! " Naruto dibuat melotot karena keadaan Aokiji yang berubah menjadi hanya tangan kiri nya yang Normal dengan kepala yang retak hingga kebahu, menangkap kaki nya dan membekukan kaki nya.

" Kusoo... Kau ini sebenar nya apa, Lemari Es !? "

 **Siiingg..** Naruto segera melakukan Hiraishin sebelum seluruh tubuh nya membeku dan muncul 10 meter didepan Aokiji.

" D-dia bahkan masih bisa membuat ku seperti ini keadaan nya yang begitu.."

Kaki kanan Naruto hingga paha dibekukan oleh Aokiji. Naruto sendiri tidak sadar akan seperti ini. Dia pikir serangan nya akan membuat Aokiji terjatuh, bahkan setelah serangan nya dilancarkan Aokiji tidak bergeser dari posisi nya hanya saja bagian tubuh nya yang hancur dan beregenerasi kembali seperti sekarang yang dilakukan Aokiji.

" Type Logia kah..? " gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Aokiji yang kembali seperti semula.

" Sama se-.. **Cooughh.."** Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan Ucapan nya karna tubuh nya oleh dan memuntahkan Darah..

" Kusoo.. Efek nya mulai bekerja..pandangan ku juga mulai buram "

Naruto mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh nya..

" Seperti nya itu adalah batasan mu yahh.."

Naruto mengelap darah nya kasar dan mencoba berdiri dengan seimbang meskipun susah karna kaki kanan nya yang membeku.

" Diam Kau !, Urusan kita bel-.."

 **Brruukk...**

Naruto terjatuh dilaut yang membeku. Keadaan nya bisa dibilang buruk dengan mulut yang berlumurab darah dan kaki nya yang membeku.

' K-kusoo..Aku masih sangat lemah, terbuat dari apa tangan itu sampai membuat tubuh melemah seperti ini..ini yang kedua kali nya '

" Ada apa ?, Bukankah kau berhasil memperok-porakdakan Markas Marine dipangkalan East Blue.."

Aokiji seperti kecewa dengan lawan nya, dia pikir lawan nya akan membuatnya kerepotan karna laporan dari Markas East Blue bahwa tersangka pembajakan dan penyerangan Markas Marine adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat. Hanya bocah ingusan dengan kemampuan unik yang mampu menghilang dengan Kilatan Kuning.

Kecuali...

...Orang yang ada dikapal Tenryuubito yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertarungan nya.

" Hehehe...Mungkin ini akan jadi serangan terakhir ku, jadi bersiap lah.."

Aokiji berkerut Bingung dengan ucapan pemuda didepan nya. ' serangan terakhir '

 **Taapp...** Aokiji duduk mengistirahatkan diri. Dan seolah mengejek Naruto.

Naruto yang berbaring tengkurap menggunakan siku kanan nya untuk mengangkat tubuh nya.

" K-kau meremehkan ku ?! " Amarah Naruto meluap melihat sikap Aokiji yang seolah meremahkan nya.

" Ahh..tidak sebenar nya yang aku khawatirkan adalah orang yang ada dikapal itu.." Aokiji menuding dikapal Tenryuubito yang dibajak Naruto.

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan orang Yang memiliki harga kepala juta berry.."

" ! " Mata Naruto membulat mendengar pernyataan Aokiji.

' N-nani..450 juta berry, kata mu ? '

" A-aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting mereka harus selamat.. Walaupun harus berkorban nyawa sekalipun. Ini akan jadi serangan penentuan bagiku.."

Miya dan Naghisi harus selamat walaupun Naruto harus jadi korban pula yang terpenting ia tidak mengingkari janji nya untuk tidak membiarkan Miya mati.

' setelah ini, kau harus jaga diri baik-baik Miya, Naghisi..'

" Aku ragu, dengan tubuh seperti itu apa yang bisa kau perbuat. Bahkan berdiri saja susah.."

" Hehh.. Lihat saja.." Naruto menggerakan tangan kiri keatas dan membuka telapak tangan nya.

' apa yang dia lakukan ? ' Batin Aokiji memperhatikan Naruto.

" ... **Dimension : Black Hole "**

Tiba-tiba diketinggian sekitar 50 meter terjadi distorsi dan langit seolah terbelah.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kiri nya kebawah secara perlahan. Dan lubang dimensi yang seukuran diameter 3 meter berjalan seolah mengikuti pergerakan tangan kiri Naruto. Dan setelah beberapa centi tangan kiri nya dtas lautan membeku Naruto berhenti begitu pula dimensi tersebut yang berhenti diatas kapal Marine yang Aokiji pimpin.

 **Dikapal Tenryuubito.**

Dikapal Tenryuubito Miya, Tashigi dan Jiraiya menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dibuat Khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

" Jiraiya-ossan, kau harus membantu Naruto-kun. Keadaan nya sudah sangat memprihatinkan sekarang ?! " cemas Miya sambil menatap Jiraya yang fokus pada Naruto.

" Tidak perlu, belum saat nya aku turun.."

Jiraiya masih fokus memperhatikan Naruto.

Miya berbalik dari Jiraiya dan menatap Naruto yang terjatuh dengan kaki kanan yang membeku.

" Tashi-chan, apa kau ingin membantu ku menyelamatkan Naruto-kun ?! " Tanya Miya pada Tashigi.

" Hemm.. Hmm.." Respon Tashigi mengangguk semangat membuat Miya terharu.

" Kalau begitu.. Ayoo.."

" Tunggu dulu ! " Baru saja Miya dan Tashigi ingin melompat, Jiraiya mengintrupsi kedua nya.

Miya dan Tashigi menghentikan aksi nya dan memandang heran Jiraiya.

" Apa maksudmu, Paman Hentai ?! " Marah Miya pada Jiraiya.

" Iya benar, apa maksud mu paman hentai ?! "

' Kalian berdua ini sangat merepotkan..'

" Lihat kelangit.." Tunjuk Jiraiya.

Miya dan Tashigi serempak melihat kelangit dan...

" A-apa I-itu..? " Miya tergagap melihat fenomena aneh diatas langit.

' I-itu sama persis seperti waktu itu..' Batin Tashigi melihat dari kejauhan.

Miya dan Tashigi tidak dapat berbicara lagi setelah melihat sesuatu diatas langit.

" Jika kalian kesana itu sama saja kalian mengantar nyawa.."

 **Dikapal Marine Aokiji.**

" K-kapten ada yang aneh dengan langit nya..? "

Seorang prajurit mengadu pada kapten Momonga dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Kapten Momonga yang sedang menyaksikan Aokiji bertarung diganggu oleh bawahan nya. Kapten Momonga berbalik dan tidak sengaja melihat langit diatas nya.

" Apa maks-.." Kapten Momonga tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapan nya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" M-mustahil ! "

 **Kembali KePertarungan Aokiji Vs Naruto.**

Aokiji berdiri dan memblakangi Naruto karena sesuatu yang membuat langit menjadi gelap. Sesuatu yang besar dan sangat gelap.

' I-ini..' Shock Aokiji melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidup nya

" Ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhir ku.."

Naruto telah membulatkan tekad nya. Secuil kenangan masa kecil nya dulu berputar dengan sendiri nya diotak Naruto.

' Mimpu ku sebagai Raja bajak laut mungkin tidak akan tercapai..tapi setidak nya aku telah menjadi bajak laut sungguhan..Arigato Miya..Arigato Tashigi karena sudah mau nenjadi bagian dari impian bodoh ku..'

".. **Open "**

To be continue

Aduuhh... Maaf nihh ga sesuai sma chapp kemaren, tapi bneran dehh otak ane lagi blank sekarng. Susah banget dapet feel buat nulis cerita. Ini aja dapet nabung akhir nya cerita sedikit macet dan adegan fight nya juga kurang greget.

Iya mungkin sekarang ane lagi sibuk-sibuk nya kerja.. Buat nyari modal kawin bray..

Insyaallah chap-chap selanjut bkal lebih menarik lagi..

Oke cuma segitu aja RnR please.


	6. Chapter 6 : Sang Legenda

**Akatsuki no kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak Gold D. Roger karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

 _ **Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda**_

 _ **Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.**_

 _ **Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll.**_

 **Chapter 6 : Sang Legenda.**

Dilangit dengan ketinggian kira-kira 50 meter diatas permukaan laut, terjadi sebuah fenomena aneh. Langit seolah terbelah dan membentuk sebuah bulatan hitam yang ujung nya tidak kelihatan.

Bukan langit yang tiba-tiba terbelah yang mereka atau Angkatan Laut khawatirkan tapi, sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam lubang hitam yang membelah langit tersebut yang membuat mereka ketakutan..

" Hooeyy.. Ini M-mimpikan.." Ucap seorang prajurit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Hampir semua prajurit Angkatan Laut memandang keatas langit.

 **Brruukkhh..Bruukkhh..**

Satu persatu Anggota Angkatan Laut ambruk, duduk terjatuh dengan raut wajah tegang dan shock. Kaki mereka gemetar tidak beraturan karena...

...dari atas langit sana dari lubang hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul keluar 3 buah kapal Angkatan Laut yang meluncur kearah kapal Marine Aokiji.

 **Whhuussshhh...**

 **Whuusshhh...**

" K-kita a-akan mati.." Ucap seorang Anggota Marine yang terduduk dengan raut wajah pucat pasi..

Kapten Momonga yang berdiri diujung kapal hanya terdiam terpaku. Tubuhnya seolah membatu ia hanya dapat menggerakan kepala nya dan melihat seluruh Anggota nya telah ambruk dengan raut wajah ketakutan yang kentara.

' Apa yang harus kulakukan, bagaimana aku menyelamatkan mereka sedangkan aku sendiri saja tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri ku sendiri..'

 **Ditempat Aokiji & Naruto.**

Aokiji menggerakan kepala nya kebelakang dan melirik Naruto yang jatuh tengkurap dengan ekor mata nya. ' Siapa dia sebenar nya '

" Tidak ada piliha lain... " Ucap Aoikiji sambil memperhatikan 3 buah kapal Marine ukuran sedang yang jatuh kebawah dan hanya beberapa meter lagi..

Aokiji segera merendahkan tubuh nya dan menarik kaki kanan kebelakang dan menekuk kaki kiri nya lalu kedua tangan nya ia tempelkan pada laut yang ia buat membeku. Gerakannya persis seperti orang start balap lari..

" **Ice Big Wall "** Ucap Aokiji dengan mata menatap jatuh nya kapal Marine dari atas.

Tiba-tiba dari kedua tangan Aokiji menjalar es dengan sangat cepat menuju kapal nya.

 **Whuusshh...**

 **Kraakk... Brrugghhh...!**

Lalu ketika es yang menjalar dari tangan Aokiji tadi menyebar disisi kanan-kiri kapal Aokiji dan Lautan Es membeku tersebut terangkat dan membentuk sebuah kubah setengah Lingkaran yang melindungi kapal Marine yang Aokiji pimpin..

 **Dikapal Marine Aokiji.**

Semua anggota Angkatan laut menutup mata termasuk Kapten Momonga yang menunggu Ajal mereka.

 **Boommm...!**

 **Brraakk..!**

 **Krraakk...**

Guncangan Dahsyat terjadi manakala 3 kapal perang Angkatan Laut menghantam kubah es Aokiji..

Kapten Momonga yang merasakan guncangan segera membuka mata nya dan melihat kubah es setinggi kira-kira 15 meter melindungi mereka tapi...

...kubah nya mulai retak.

" Syukurlah.. Tapi kubah ini tidak akan bertahan lama.. "

 **Booommmss...!**

 **Krraakk...**

" Gawat.. Kubah nya akan hancur kita harus pergi dari sini... Dasar bodoh, cepat buka mata kalian.." disituasi gawat darurat seperti ini bawahan nya malah pasrah,..

 **Whuusshhh...**

Tiba-tiba es yang membeku disekitar kapal Marine kembali mencair menjadi laut hingga kedepan keluar kubah setengah lingkaran tersebut. membuat jalur air untuk keluar dari kubah yang akan hancur..

" A-aokiji-san, kau penyelamat kami.." Ucap Momonga setelah sadar maksud dari Aokiji.

" Heyy.. Kau bangun dan buka mata mu dasar bodoh, apa kau ingin mati disini.." Raung Momonga melihat Nahkoda kapal malah telungkup ketakutan

" S-siap Kapten.." sang Nahkoda bangun ogah-ogahan dan mata nya masih terpejam.

Momonga yang geram langsung melepas sepatu nya dan mengambil ancang-ancang melempar.

" Sudah kubilang, buka matamu dan jalankan kapal nya. Bakayaroo.." Sembur Momonga sambil melempar sepatu nya..

Whuussh.. Lemparan yang lurus dan sangat kencang..

Brraakk.. Lemparan Momonga tepat mengenai kepala sang Nahkoda dan pingsan..

" K-kapten dia pingsan .." Kata teman nya yang memeriksa sang Nahkoda..

" Kau cepat gantikan dia, dan kendalikan kapal ini. Kita harus secepat nya keluar.." Ucap Momonga memerhatikan keretakan yang semakin meluas dikubah buatan Aokiji.

" H-hai.."

Kapal Marine Aokiji pun segera berjalan dan keluar dari kubah tersebut tapi ketika ujung kapal mulai keluar dari kubah kekhawatiran yang ditunggu-tunggu akhir nya terjadi. Kubah Aokiji ambrol dan bagian belakang kapal masih berada dijangkauan jatuh nya kubah yang Ambrol..

Momonga yang sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut berjaga dibelakang.

" Kali ini biar aku yang urus, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mu terlalu jauh Aokiji-san.." gumam Momonga sambil memegang pedang nya erat dan memperhatikan bongkahan es dan beberapa pecahan kapal marine yang jatuh..

 **Sriingg..Sringg..**

Momonga menebaskan pedang nya diudara membentuk huruf X diudara dan seketika dari tebasan Momonga mengeluarkan semacam gelombang tak kasat mata berbentuk X dan Momonga menaruh ujung pedang nya ditengah-tengah gelombang tak kasat mata tersebut.

" Terima ini..Hyaaaaa...! " Teriak Momonga melesatkan Jurus nya dengan mendorong pedang nya keatas gerakan dari kinerja jurus Momonga mirip seperti Sebuah meriam. Dan gelombang X tak kasat mata tersebut seolah melebar dengan sendiri nya.

 **Whhuusshh...**

 **Sreettt...Sreeett...Braakk..**

Gelombang tersebut seolah menahan jatuh nya bongkahan es jatuh dan beberapa puing-puing kapal Marine tapi hanya bertahan beberapa saat.. Tapi Kapal Marine berhasil keluar kubah tanpa lecet sedikitpun karena Momonga yang menghambat jatuh nya bongkahan es dan puing-puing kapal terhambat dengan salahsatu tekhnik nya..

 **Cekleekk..**

" Setidak nya itu cukup.." ucap Momonga sambil menyarungkan pedang nya kembali.

 **DiKapal Tenryuubito.**

" Sudah berakhir.." ucap Jiraiya melihat dari kejauhan.. " ..Tapi lubang dimensin nya masih terbuka.." Benar, lubang dimensi yang dibuat Naruto masih aktif itu menandakan.. " ..Naruto masih sadar "

Miya yang sedari tadi khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto mulai merasa agak tenang karena Naruto masih sadar.. Miya berjalan kedekat pembatas kapal dan memegang erat gagang besi yang menjadi pembatas kapal..

" Naruto.." Gumam Miya.

Jiraiya sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi, kalau dia tidak turun situasi bisa semakin kacau.

" Tashigi, Miya.." Ucap Jiraiya seraya mendekat kearah Miya. Tashigi melirik kearah Jiraiya dan memperhatikan Jiraiya, "..Kalian tunggu disini dan lihatlah bagaimana aku ini menyelamatkan kapten kalian.."

 **Plluukk..** Jiraiya memegang pundak Miya. Miya menatap Jiraiya begitupun sebalik nya "..Percayalah pada ku " ucap Jiraiya menyakinkan lalu menatap Tashigi dan memberikan jempol nya dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Tashigi.

Jiraiya memegang pagar pembatas dan kaki kanan nya menaiki pembatas disusul kaki kiri nya.. Dan berdiri dipembatas kapal.

Miya dan Tashigi memperhatikan dari belakang " Berhatilah-hatilah Jiraiya-ossan.." ucap Miya menaruh harapan pada Jiraiya.

" Hemm..." Jiraiya mengangguk tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Berpose keren layak nya pemeran utama difilm-film action..

' Bukankah aku ini keren..hehehe...' batin Jiraiya cengengesan..

1 detik..

30 detik..

1 menit..

 **Buuaghh..**

" Terlalu laama.. Cepat pergi dan selamatkan Naruto-kun..! " Sembur Miya kesal melihat Jiraiya hanya berdiri dipembatas kapal dan tidak segera meloncat kebawah..

" Huuwaaa...!? " Jiraiya teriak ketika jatuh dari kapal karna ditendang Miya..

" Dasar wanita gemblung, kau sedang PMS iya ?! " disela-sela jatuh nya Jiraiya masih sempat mengumpat.

 **Braakk..** Jiraiya jatuh terlentang dengan bagian wajah terlebih dulu menghantam es. Kaki kanan Jiraiya bergerak-gerak seperti orang kerancunan. Es yang dihantam Jiraiya sendiri mengalami keratakan. Dan kepala Jiraiya nyungsep kedalam.

" Paman, pedang mu ketinggalan, tangkap iya.." Tashigi mengambil ancang-ancang melempar bak pemain baseball internasional.

" 1..2..Tangkap.." Tashigi melempar pedang Jiraiya kebawah tepat dimana Jiraiya terjatuh terlentang..

 **Whuusshh..**

 **'** kusoo.. Wajah tampan ku.. Ada yang jatuh? Apa'an tuhh?, P-pedang?! "

Jiraiya yang telungkup dengan kepala nyungsep menggerakan tangan nya mencoba menangkap pedang nya..

...tapi seperti nya lemparan Tashigi terlalu cepat.

 **Blleetaakk...**

Jiraiya gagal menangkap pedang nya dan walhasil sarung pedang menghantam kepala nya..untung pedang masih dalam sarung kalau tidak Jiraiya mungkin sudah berada disurga...

' Para gadis-gadis itu belum merasakan apa itu diper*osa, setelah aku menyelematkan Kuso-gaki itu, aku akan membuat kalian berdua bertekuk lutut dibawah kepekasaan ku..' Batin Jiraiya nista memikirkan Miya dan Tashigi..

' Aahhnn ~.. Kau sungguhh kuat Jiraiya-sama..*erangan Miya dalam khayalan Nista Jiraiya.

' Hehee.. ' Seringai Mesum Jiraiya terpampang jelas diantara sela-sela es yang menghimpit kepala nya meskipun kepala nya nyungsep dengan asap yang membungbung tinggi karna disambit dengan sebuah pedang..oleh Tashigi..

' Tapi.. Aww..kepala ku berdenyut..pedang sialan..' Batin Jiraiya kesakitan, kepala nya dihantam sebuah _**Pedang.**_ Poor Jiraiya..

Ahh mungkin bukan surga seperti nya neraka jauh lebih menyenangkan buat orang nista nan mesum seperti Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

 **DiTempat Naruto Vs Aokiji.**

Tapp..Tapp..Tapp..

Bunyi langkah Aokiji menghampiri Naruto yang telungkup beberapa meter didepan nya..

Naruto sendiri bersusah payah untuk berdiri. Jangankan berdiri menggerakkan tangan saja sangat susah, seperti ada beban yang berat nya mencapai 1 ton yang menindih badan nya. Buussyett dahh..

 **Pluukk...**

Naruto menjatuhkan kepala nya didataran es pasrah. ' heh.. Cepat sekali petualangan ku, bahkan aku belum sempat berlabuh disatu pulau pun.. '

" Apakah kau menyerah, anak muda? " Ucap Aokiji yang sudah berdiri didepan Naruto dan hanya berjarak 1 meter.

" Tindakan mu tadi terlalu berlebihan. Itu tidak masalah jika kau mengarahkan jurus aneh mu kepadaku, tapi jika ada yang menyerang anggota ku padahal ia sedang berhadapan dengan ku itu tidak bisa diampuni. Itu hanyalah perbuatan para pengecut yang hanya memanfaatkan keadaan.. " Lalu Aokiji merentangkan tangan kiri nya dan menyatukan semua jari nya. **" Ice Saber "..** Ucap Aokiji lalu dari lengan kiri Aokiji merambat es hingga ketangan Aokiji dan membentuk sebuah pedang es yang tajam dan runcing.

Aokiji mengayunkan pedang nya keatas siap menebas Naruto yang telungkup tak berdaya didepan nya.

 **Seett..** Ayunan pedang Es Aokiji keatas mengarah pada langit yang biru dan pedang Aokiji seolah bersinar sangat terang ketika terkena sinar matahari.

"..Dan hukuman yang pantas bagi para pengecut adalah... " Secara slowmotion Aokiji Mulai mengayun pedang nya kearah tubuh Naruto.

 **Whuuusshh..** Ayunan pedang yang sangat cepat mengarah kejantung Naruto.. Dan..

 **AKATSUKI NO KAIZOKU**

 **Dikapal Marine Aokiji.**

Momonga beserta kru Angkatan Laut lain nya sedang menyaksikan bagaimana Aokiji mengeksekusi Naruto ditempat. Dan mungkin ini adalah yang pertama kali nya bagi Momonga melihat Aokiji mengeksekusi seorang buronan tanpa perintah langsung dari pusat.

Dan ketika mereka sedang fokus pada Aokiji dan buronan Angkatan Laut salah satu diantara mereka melihat ada suatu hal yang janggal..

" Kapten, lihat itu.." salah satu Prajurit Angkatan Laut berbicara dan menujuk suatu benda atau entahlah yang berbentuk aneh persis seperti awan kabut yang menahan meriam-meriam mereka, yang bergerak sangat cepat kearah Aokiji dan Naruto. "..Bukankah itu awan yang menahan serangan Meriam kita.. "

Momonga memperhatikan suatu objek yang bergerak cepat..

' ! '

" Ga-gawat.. " Gumam Momonga dangan raut wajah terkejut.. Lalu Momonga berbalik dan menghadap kearah seluruh bawahan nya yang menatap nya bingung..

" Kalian semua jangan pernah turun dari kapal, jaga dan lindungi kapal ini semampu kalian, Mengerti?! " Ucap tegas Momonga pada seluruh bawahan nya.

" HAI..! " Jawab kompak seluruh prajurit Angkatan laut sambil berdiri tegak .

" Tapi kau mau kemana, Kapten?! " tanya salahsatu prajurit pada Momonga.

Momonga berbalik dan bersiap untuk melompat turun dari kapal. Mantel kebesaran nya bergerak pelan tertiup Angin. Momonga mulai menaiki pembatas kapal. " Aku akan membantu Aokiji-san.. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan dengan baik.. " setelah ucapan berakhir Momonga langsung melompat kebawah dan menapak didataran es dengan selamat tanpa tergelincir.

Para prajurit berlari kepembatas kapal guna melihat Kapten mereka yang turut ikut membantu Aokiji.

" HAI KAPTEN..! " Teriak seluruh prajurit Angkatan Laut.

Momonga langsung berlari ketempat Aokiji dan Naruto..

' Aku mungkin akan menjadi penghambat, tapi setidak nya aku harus berusaha terlebih dahulu.. ' batin Momonga.

 **Ditempat Aokiji Dan Naruto.**

Whusss...Pedang es Aokiji sudah terarah ke badan Naruto dan hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi..

' **! '.**

Aokiji langsung mengganti arah pedang kesamping kanan..

 **Tranngg...**

Pedang es Aokiji langsung menahan serangan mendadak dari Jiraiya yang datang menolong Naruto.

Kreteekk...

Bunyi benturan pedang es Aokiji dan tangan kosong Jiraiya.

' Dia menggunakan Haki ' batin Aokiji menahan pukulan Jiraiya menggunakan pedang nya.

" Haaahh..." Momonga yang datang membantu, melompat diatas Aokiji sambil mengangkat pedang nya keatas.

Jiraiya Tersenyum tipis melihat bahaya yang datang tapi...

Itu tidak akan berarti bagi Jiraiya.

Tangan kanan Jiraiya yang bebas terkepal kuat langsung diarahkan keperut Aokiji.

" Seperti nya **Dia** sangat penting.." Ucap Aokiji sambil melirik Naruto yang terbaring telungkup.

 **Buaghhh..** Aokiji yang tak siap harus merasakan pukulan kuat Jiraiya yang dilapisi Haki alhasil tubuh Asli Aokiji merasakan sakit luar biasa.

 **Whiuushh Braakk..** Aokiji terpental beberapa meter dan berhenti setelah menabrak depan kapal Angkatan Laut yang dipimpin oleh nya.

' N-nani ' Batin Momonga terkejut melihat Aokiji terpental karena pukulan Jiraiya.

" Kuusoo..." Momonga mengeratkan pegangan pada pedang dan melapisi pedang dengan Haki nya.

 **Tapp...**

' ! ' Batin Momonga terkejut melihat serangan nya dipatahkan Jiraiya begitu mudah.

" Kalian masih terlalu percaya diri pada kekuatan kalian " Kata Jiraiya yang menangkap pedang Momonga.

" Ggrrr...Seperti yang diharapkan dari sang legenda lautan "

Momonga yang masih diudara sambil menekan pedang nya dengan kedua tangan tapi karna lawan nya Jiraiya serangan nya tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

 **Taapp...**

 **"** Uughh.." Momonga melengkuh Karna Jiraiya mencekik leher nya dengan kuat.

 **Traangg..** Pedang Momonga terjatuh karna kedua tangan nya tidak lagi memegang pooedang melainkan memegan tangan kekar Jiraiya guna mengendorkan cekikan nya.

" Percuma saja.. Sekuat apapun usaha mu itu tidak akan berhasil.."

Muka Momonga sudah memerah karna kekurangan oksigen.

" K-kuusoo..."

Jiraiya menggerakan tangan kiri nya yang mencekik Momonga Kekanan lalu melemparkan nya kiri..

...Momonga terlempar beberapa meter dan pingsan ditempat..

Jiraiya langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto yang terbaring menyedihkan..

Jiraiya berjalan mendekati Naruto yang telungkup..

 **Sreegghh.. Taapp..**

Jiraiya mengangkat Naruto dan menaruh di bahu nya..

" Perjalanan mu masih panjang dan diawal kau sudah tumbang..kau perlu sebuah pelatihan..."

"...yang Ekstream "

TBC

Maaf guys.. Agak lama up nya soal nya banyak kesibukan dikerja'an..

Cuma bisa happy read aja dan jangan lupa follow up dan review nya..


	7. Chapter 7 Rahasia Pedang Legendaris

**Akatsuki** **No** **kaizoku.**

Summary.

Petualang dari seorang anak dari iblis lautan yang mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi bajak laut yang hebat. Karna harta karun One Piece yang ditinggalkan Bajak Laut Legendaris Gold D. Roger. Semua bajak laut pergi untuk berlayar dan mendapatkan Harta peninggalan Bajak laut Gold D. Roger, karena itu era ini disebut sebagai Era Bajak Laut.

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto & eichiri oda

Genre : friendship, super power, adventure, shounen.

Warning : typo, alur nya lambat, garing, gak nyambung dll

 **Chaptet 7 : Rahasia Sebuah Pedang Legendaris.**

Skip 1 Bulan Kemudian.

" Naruto, cepat turun masakan nya sudah jadi "

Suara Tashigi menginterupsi Naruto dari bawah tiang pengawas.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto selalu berjaga diatas setiap 3 jam sekali takut serangan tidak terduga dari Marine yang mengejar mereka. Pasal nya Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut sudah memberi nya Bounty yang tidak main-main terhadap nya yang masih Rookie dalam Dunia Bajak Laut yaitu sekitar 100 juta Berry.

Bahkan Kru nya sendiri belum lengkap

Naruto yang masih meneropong setiap sudut lautan mengawasi dengan mata tenang tapi waspada harus terganggu interupsi Tashigi si dokter Akatsuki No Kaizoku.

" Iya Iya. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi Tashigi "

Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kebawah kelawan bicara dan masih senantiasa fokus dengan teropong ajaib nya (?)

" Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan Aku kalau makanan nya habis oleh Ero-Ossan itu ya.."

Ucap Tashigi berbalik meninggalkan Tiang pengawas menuju dapur kapal..

 _ **Sriiinggh**_...

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto muncul tepat didepan muka nya dengan kemapuan buah iblis nya..

" Kyaaaa..."

PLAAAKK...

Naruto yang memang sedang sial muka tampan nya (?)

Harus rela ditampar Tashigi dengan cuma-cuma.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Baka "

Sembur Naruto marah dengan muka bekas tamparan Tashigi.

" Dasar Kuning Bego, kau mengagetkan ku tadi. Aku minta maaf. Tadi tidak sengaja.."

Iya Tashigi tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuh nya karna Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan nya

" Geeezzz... Dasar cewe aneh " Beo Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan ke Dapur Kapal.

" Apa Kau bilang Pirang " Sungut Tashigi sambil tangan nya nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap terus berjalan menuju dapur.

" Khehh.. Dasar Kapten Bego " Tashigi Seperti nya masih terlihat kesal pada Kapten nya..

 **Di Suatu Ruangan Di World Government.**

Sedangkan disuatu ruangan di Pemerintahan Dunia atau biasa disebut para Gorosei 5 orang paling penting di dunia yang mempunyai wewenang mengatur Dunia, Sichibukai, Chiper Pol, Marine dan sederet Organisasi-Organisasi besar lain nya berada dibawah kendali Gorosei. Jadi kita tahu seberapa penting dan berkuasa Gorosei ini dan salahsatu Gorosei tersebut sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui Denden-Mushi

" Bagaimana Hasil nya ? "

Terlihat seseorang sedang berbicara pada Denden-Mushi, dengam Suara berat khas Orang Tua

" Seperti yang diharapkan, Tuan "

Dari Denden-Mushi sendiri menjawab perihal laporan nya.

" Bagus. Terus awasi dan laporkan perkembangan nya secara berkala padaku "

Keong yang menjadi sarana telekomunikasi tersebut tersenyum menggambarkan seperti apa ekspresi si lawan bicara.

" Siap Tuan ku " sang Lawan bicara menyanggupi sambil tersenyum misterius.

CKLAKK..

Sambungan terputus mengakhiri pembicaraan yang tidak jelas tadi.

" Sunpo-Sunpo No Mi. Tidak kusangka Buah Iblis itu dimiliki oleh anak terkutuk, penyandang gelar D, kurasa akan menarik bagaimana nanti anak ini akan mengguncang seluruh dunia dengan kekuatan besar yang dia miliki.. Hahahahaha..."

Orang Misterius tersebut yang kita ketahui salahsatu dari 5 Gorosei begitu tertarik dengan kemampuan dari Naruto yang memakan Buah Iblis Sunpo-Sunpo No Mi tipe Paramecia. Pertanda baik atau buruk, entahlah.

 **Di kapal Akatsuki No Kaizoku**.

Naruto yang memang sejak 1 jam lalu selesai sarapan pagi terus memantau keadaan laut sekitar kapal nya tiba-tiba direksi pandangan mata nya menangkap sebuah pulau yang kira-kira jarak nya antara 2 sampai 3km dari kapal.

" Wooaahh... ada sebuah pulau " mata Naruto berbentuk bintang dan muncul cahaya kuning keemasan yang entah dari muncul dimata Naruto.

" Yooshh.. kita akan berlabuh dan merombak kapal ku ini " Tangan Naruto terkepal semangat Dia akan merubah penampilan kapal nya yang terlihat kurang greget menurut nya.

Sriingg.. Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin nya.

Dan _**Srriinggg**_...

Naruto muncul tepat disamping tiang pengawas dan berjalan menuju dek kapal lebih tepat ruang kemudi Kapal.

Krieett.. suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang masuk kedalam ruang kemudi yang sudah ada Jiraiya didalam nya.

" Owwh.. Naruto, ada apa? "

Jiraiya yang sedari malam dan 1 bulan terakhir ini menahkodai kapal dibuat bingung oleh Naruto yang tidak biasa nya mengunjungi diri nya diruang kemudi biasa nya anak sableng ini menghabis kan waktu nya ditiang pengawas berjam-jam.

Naruto tersenyum simpul ke Jiraiya.

" Aku tadi melihat Pulau dari atas tiang pengawas. Kita berlabuh dulu untuk mengisi bahan bakar kapal dan persedian makanan " Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Jiraiya dan memandang pedang yang tergeletak dimeja yang ada diruang kemudi.

" Aku sudah tahu Naruto, Log Pose ini menunjukan arah barat daya 8' kearah kiri. Kita bisa sampai ke pulau dalam beberapa jam jika menggunakan kecepatan dari Angin Laut tapi kita bisa meminimalisir waktu dengan mesin Kapal ini, dengan waktu hanya sekitar 45 menit saja " balas Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang memandang pedang yang ia ambil dari gudang senjata dikapal Tenryubitoo ini.

" Percepat saja Ossan aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu daratan lagi " Ucap Naruto lalu mengamit pedang tersebut diatas meja lalu duduk diatas kursi didekat meja tersebut sambil membolak-balik pedang bertipe long-sword yang menyerupai bentuk Katana tapi ada yang berbeda dari pedang ini karena mempunyai Dua mata pedang yang tajam. ( Lihat di Google pedang Zulfiqar )

" Pedang yang keren bukan? Hahaha "

Ucap Jiraiya dan mendekati Naruto lalu ikut duduk dikursi bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

" Hmm.. Pedang yang Aneh tapi terasa begitu kuat dan...Misterius "

Sungguh ketika Naruto memegang pedang tersebut terasa Aura aneh yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut.

Padahal Pedang tersebut masih terturupi oleh sarung nya.

Naruto yang masih mengamati tersebut merasa kagum pasal nya sarung Pedang yang ia amati ini terdapat uliran-uliran yang unik dan rumit berwarna emas yang menyerupai sebuah pola Aksara kuno.

Jiraiya yang mengamati Bocah kuning tersebut hanya tersenyum sekilas " Itu adalah Relief Ponygleph. Sebuah Aksara kuno yang sulit untuk dibaca oleh orang yang tidak mempunyai ilmu seperti dirimu bocah " Jiraiya akhir nya memberi tahu mengenai kebingungan Naruto yang sekilas nampak mengenai pola uliran pada sarung pedang tersebut.

" Hehh.. Apa maksud mu Ero-Ossan? " Naruto memberenggut tertarik dan juga penasaran mengenai ucapan Jiraiya mengenai pola yang tidak ia mengerti.

" Tchh..Berhenti mengataiku mesum bocah " Jiraiya memberi isyarat untuk memberikan pedang tersebut pada nya.

Naruto yang memang masih penasaran mengenai misteri pedang tersebut hanya menurut dan memberikan pedang nya pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang sudah memegang pedang tersebut lalu memegang gagang pedang tersebut secara perlahan bunyi gesekan khas sebuah logam dan sarung pedang terdengar begitu halus ketika pedang tersebut ditarik dari sarung nya.

" Suugoii..." Naruto menatap kagum pada pedang yang ditarik seutuh nya dari serang pedang tersebuut.

Retina mata nya melihat sebuah Pedang yang memiliki garis emas Vertikal sampai ujung pedang dan terdapat pula Aksara-aksara aneh yang Naruto tidak mengerti maksud nya yang membingkai di sisi-sisi tajam pedang tersebut yang nampak berkilau.

" Pedang ini adalah Pedang Legenda Naruto. Sebuah pedang yang sudah ada berabad-abad yang lalu " Tutur Jiraiya menjelaskan pada Naruto yang melotot tidak percaya. Jiraiya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kaget.

" Na-nani ?! " Gila. Pedang apa'an yang umur nya sudah berabad-abad dann Heyy Pedang itu bahkan tidak nampak berkarat sedikitpun malah berkilau dan terlihat masih baru.

" Hahaha... Dasar Bocah " Jiraiya tertawa dengan ungkapan tidak percaya Naruto " Dunia ini masih banyak Misteri yang kau belum tahu bocah "

Jiraiya lalu menguat kan pegangan pada Pedang tersebut lalu menyalurkan Haki Bussoshoku nya pada Pedang tersebut. Lalu yang terjadi...

 _ **Srriiinggg**_... Pedang tersebut bercahaya tepat pada Aksara-aksara rumit tersebut cahaya yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata tapi begitu indah. Cahaya tersebut redup tapi tidak membuat Aksara-aksara rumit tersebut kehilangan Cahaya nya. Aksara tersebut tetap bersinar tapi tidak terlalu terang seperti diawal ketika bersinar.

" Suuggeeiii... A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Pedang itu pak tua " Mata Naruto berkilat kagum pada Pedang yang dipegang Jiraiya yang mampu bersinar seperti senter.

Jiraiya tertawa kecil "Keren, bukan? " Jiraiya memainkan Pedang tersebut ditanganya mengayunkan nya kekanan dan kiri.

" Itu hanya trik kecil, Bocah "

" M-matte, kalau kau tau mengenai sejarah pedang tersebut berarti kau juga tau mengenai makna Aksara rumit yang tidak kumengerti pada Sarung dan Pedang tersebut kan, Pak Tua?! " Naruto masih penasaran arti dari pola Aksara kuno yang tidak ia mengerti. Belum lagi Pedang tersebut bisa mengeluarkan cahaya ditambah usia pedang tersebut yang melibihi ekspetasi nya.

" Hahh.. Untuk membaca sebuah Ponygelph dibutuhkan kemampuan khusus Bocah, tidak sembarang orang bisa membaca Aksara Ponygelph ini " Jiraiya mendesah pelan, " Dan Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengenai makna Aksara Ponygelph ini "

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu Pedang itu sudah ada berabad-abad yang lalu belum lagi mengenai Pedang itu yang bercahaya? " Jujur Naruto tidak percaya Jiraiya yang tidak mengerti mengenai makna Ponygelph tersebut tapi Dia sendiri tahu bahwa Pedang itu sudah ada beberapa Aba yang lalu dan bagaimana membuat Pedang itu bisa bercahaya. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh.

Jiraiya yang mendengar ungkapan tidak puas dari Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul lalu memasukan Pedang yang digenggaman nya kesarung Pedang kembali dan meletakan dimeja.

" Apakah Kau benar-benar ingin tahu Naruto? " Jiraiya malah balik bertanya pada Naruto. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari kata Jiraiya tersebut. Jiraiya tidak memanggil Naruto dengan kata bocah lagi seperti akan menyampaikan sebuah hal yang penting. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan tidak ada lagi nada bercanda.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dari Jiraiya cuma menganggukan kepala nya pelan. Iya dia juga penasaran pada Pedang yang sudah berabad-abad yang lalu tapi tidak menimbulkan karat barang hanya sebuah bintik kecil pun tidak Pedang itu terlihat berkilau dan tajam belum lagi Aksara aneh yang disebut Ponygelph tersebut plus cahaya yang dikeluarka Pedang tersebut.

" Baiklah. Dengarkan Baik-baik Naruto.." Jiraiya mulai bercerita tapi ada hal yang membuat nya terganggu ' _**Biarlah, sedikit kuceritakan mungkin ia akan terpancing dan memberitahu siapa dia sebenar nya '**_ Batin Jiraiya Melirik pintu ruang kemudi yang tertutup.

" 900 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai dunia begitu lama kira-kira sudah 800 tahun kerajaan itu sudah berkuasa didunia. Sebuah Kerajaan yang besar tersebut pada akhir nya runtuh dikarenakan pemberontakan oleh kaum Naga Langit semua rakyat nya dibantai begitu pula keturunan sang Raja. Rakyat Kerajaan dan Petinggi-petinggi yang berhasil lolos membuat sebuah pesan rangkaian kejadian pada waktu tersebut dan bagaimana cara merebut kekuasaan atas dunia yang direbut oleh kaum Naga Langit pada sebuah Batu berbentuk Persegi yang disebut Ponygelph. Ponygelph sendiri terbagi atas 3 macam dan tersebar kesuluruh wilayah Grand Line. Pesan dalam Ponygelph tersebut berbeda-beda dan jika pesan itu sudah digabungkan semua nya akan merujuk pada kebenaran apa terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu, dan kau tahu dimana tempat terakhir pesan itu akan berakhir? " Jiraiya ingin tahu rasa penasaran dari bocah kuning satu ini.

" Cukup.." Tutur Naruto dengan gerakan tangan nya. " Jangan dilanjutkan, tidak menyenangkan kalau mengetahui semua nya dari orang lain, aku ingin cari tahu semua itu dengan cara ku sendiri yang pasti Pedang itu adalah Peninggalan Kerajaan yang dulu pernah berjaya 100 Tahun yang lalu, bukan ? " Naruto tahu mengenai bagaimana cara nya bisa mendapatkan One Piece dari beberapa sumber yang pernah ia cari, ia harus mencari sebuah batu yang menjadi petunjuk untuk menuju kesebuah pulau diujung Grand Line. Dan konon Batu tersebut tersebar diseluruh Grand Line dan memiliki Huruf-huruf yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh seorang Arkeolog. Kalai Asumsi nya benar batu tersebut adalah Ponygelph.

" Hahaha... Kau sungguh menarik Bocah, benar apa katamu Pedang ini adalah salahsatu Peninggalan Kerajaan Yang pernah berjaya 100 tahun yang lalu, ternyata otak mu pintar juga " Jiraiya tidak mampu menahan tawa nya melihat dan mendengar pernyataan bocah didepan nya. Jiraiya sungguh terkejut bocah tersebut menolak tahu dimana pesan Ponygelph itu akan berakhir dan akan mencari tahu sendiri.

" Tapi pak tua, mengapa sejarah itu seakan tidak ada, saya sendiri baru mendengar sejarah itu barusan kau sendiri yang bercerita, Pak Tua "

" Tchh.. Kozoo.. sopab sedikit pada orang tua, Bocah sialan " Jiraiya tidak bisa menahan emosi nya. Bocah sableng ini benar-benar tak tahu diri sekali batin Jiraiya kesal.

" Itu Karena sejarah 100 tahun yang lalu dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Pemerintah Dunia karena mereka yang ikut andil dalam rencana melengserkan Kerajaan tersebut. Dan siapa saja yang mencoba mencari tahu dan mempelajari sejarah 100 Tahun yang lalu akan dieksekusi mati. Dan itu pernah terjadi disuatu pulau yang dibumi hanguskan segala isi nya dan isu yang beredar hanya ada satu yang selamat dia bernama Nico Robin "

Muka Naruto mengeras mendengar cerita Jiraiya. Sebegitu takutkah Pemerintah Dunia pada mereka yang mencoba mencari tahu sejarah 100 Tahun yang lalu. Mungkin mereka takut kejahatan mereka diketahui oleh publik.

" Konooyaroo... Apa yang ada diotak busuk mereka " Naruto menggemeretukan gigi nya kesal.

" Kemungkinan besar Nico Robin juga bisa membaca dan mengetahui makna dari Ponygelph tersebut, Ossan? "

" Yahh... Sepertinya begitu karena kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia memiliki Bounty yang tidak sedikit untuk ukuran anak kecil sekitar 79 juta berry. Seperti persepsimu kemungkinan Dia bisa membaca Aksara Ponygelph sehingga diberi bounty yang tidak sedikit.."

" Jadi, untuk mengetahui makna dari ponygelph ini aku harus menemukan Nico Robin tidak hanya untuk mengetahui Makna Ponygelph pada Pedang ini tapi juga untuk pentunjuk untuk bisa sampai ke Raftel dan mendapatkan One Piece, Bukan Begitu Ossan " Naruto yang sudah mengerti bagaimana cara nya untuk bisa sampai ke Raftel yaitu menemukan Nico Robin dan Menjadikan kru untuk jadi petunjuk ke Raftel.

" Benar Bocah, Kukira kau itu hanya bocah kuning sableng yang cuma bisa ngilang-ngilang ga jelas. Tapi kau juga bisa berpikir seperti itu.."

Jiraiya tidak menyangka bocah didepan mampu menangkap semua cerita nya dan menjadikan nya sebuah jalan untuk bisa maju. Sekarang bocah itu sudah punya tujuan yang jelas. Ia bersyukur sekali.

"Ini.." Jiraiya memberikan Pedang Ponygelph tersebut pada Naruto " Simpanlah, Kurasa kau akan membutuhlan nya suatu saat nanti "

Naruto tidak langsung menerima Pedang Tersebut. Naruto menatap aneh Jiraiya " Beneran nih mau dikasih? " selidik Naruto takut ada apa-apa nya.

" Ambil bocah, sebelum diriku ini berubah pikiran " Alis Jiraiya berkedut kesal menatap Naruto. Bocah gendeng ini gak tau diuntung ternyata batin nya yang kesekian kali nya.

Naruto yang memang tidak melihat hal aneh mengambil Pedang tersebut lalu mengikat nya dipinggang.

" Aku akan mengajari mu cara menggunakan Pedang itu setelah sampai diPulau " Jiraiya memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri lalu membuat kuda-kuda seperti ingin melakukan sebuah tebasan.

" Lihat Ossan, Bukankah aku ini keren.. hahaha.." ungkapan Jiraiya dikacangin. Naruto kelewat Asik dengan Pedang Baru nya.

' Dasar bocah sialan, Dikacangin Gua '

To be continue.

Yoyo.. ketemu lagi sama author tampan ini. Bahh lama ga update udah 2 tahun. Jujur otak aneh buntu dan sibuk kerja. Oke chap diatas tidak ada fight tapi menceritakan sejarah one piece dab disinilah cerita sebenar nya dimulai. Dan yoo ada yang bisa menebak pedang siapa yang ane pake dan yupp ane sedikit kasih unsur mengenai sejarah Void Century. Itu pedang bukan sembarang pedang. Tuhh pedang yang akan jadi kunci menuju harapan. Dan dichap ini nama Nico Robin disebut dan Naruto berencana mencari dan merekrut Nico Robin. Bakal jadi Kru Akatsuki No Kaizoku ngga yya..

Dan ada scene mengenai percakan Gorosei dengan seseorang yang misterius dalam chap ini akan jadi beberapa arc. Dan chap selanjut nya adalah awal arc dalam fict ini..

Jadi bagi yang penasaran fav and folllow dan review tentu nya biar Author tambah semangat untuk buat cerita nya..

See you next chap gusy..


End file.
